<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Heroes On Deck by Maeritime (Profound_Felicity)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365894">All Heroes On Deck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profound_Felicity/pseuds/Maeritime'>Maeritime (Profound_Felicity)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Midoriya and Bakugou in the world of The Wind Waker, Pirates, Protective Link, Sailing, Sassy King of Red Lions, Sassy Link (Legend of Zelda), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Spoilers for Wind Waker, midoriya is a sweetheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profound_Felicity/pseuds/Maeritime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakugou's rescue from the League of Villains was going so well at first. Midoriya and Iida successfully launched themselves and Kirishima high enough in the air for Bakugou to propel himself towards them. But instead of the students making a safe landing, Bakugou and Midoriya get drawn into a portal made from a disconcerted All for One in an attempt to stop the escape. Upon waking up on a tiny island in the middle of a gigantic sea, the duo knew they were far from home and must enlist help to find a way back. However, putting their hopes in the hands of a kid dressed in green, a talking red boat, and a pirate crew was not what they were expecting. </p><p>In any case, Bakugou gets to put his sailor’s mouth to good use.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Amidst a miserable writer’s block, this idea came to me in the middle of the night and I had to do it! A crossover between BNHA and one of the best Zelda games ever? Yes please. I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I hope my love for both of these amazing series comes through. ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <b>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~</b></em>
</p><p><em><br/></em> <em> It was going so well. Better than they had expected. They had done it. Midoriya and Iida successfully launched themselves and Kirishima high in the air. Kirishima’s call to him gave Bakugou the opportunity to propel himself towards them and away from the villains trying to incapacitate him. Now All Might could focus on defeating All for One once and for all.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They thought they were in the clear. After the villain who captured Bakugou in the first place, Mr. Compress, tried to go after them, Mount Lady stopped him. No one else was on their tail. Gran Torino had zoomed in to take out the rest of the villains. The four students could make a safe landing and go meet up with Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. Bakugou was safe now. They all were.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Or so they thought.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Midoriya! Iida!” Kirishima suddenly yelled. “Behind us!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It had come out of nowhere. A portal had opened up right behind them. It looked like something Kurogiri would create, but the warp villain was down. So how…? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We’re losing momentum! That portal is going to suck us in! Bakugou, aim an explosion downwards to launch us–” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Iida didn’t get to finish. The force within the portal started to pull them in like a black hole.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Shit!” Bakugou cursed, losing his grip on Kirishima’s hand.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kacchan!” Midoriya shouted as the blond disappeared, his attempt to escape the portal via explosion failed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Once Bakugou was inside, the portal started to close.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No!” Kirishima cried, panicked. “We’re gonna lose him!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Midoriya didn’t think twice. He let go of Kirishima and let himself fall backwards into the diminishing portal. The terrified expressions of Kirishima and Iida and their screams disappeared as the portal closed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Forcing his body back around, Midoriya kept his eyes on Bakugou as they plunged into darkness. Soon, the swirling purple and black hues of the portal dissipated, revealing the night sky. Only… there wasn’t ground beneath them anymore. A violent ocean awaited them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kacchan!” Midoriya screamed once more, watching with horror as Bakugou plummeted headfirst into the sea.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Midoriya wasn’t long after. He felt like he slammed into a cement wall as he plunged into the sea’s depths. The raging waves were freezing, the frigid temperature and the pain from the plummet made his eyes roll into the back of his head. The last thing Midoriya saw before losing consciousness was Bakugou's limp body slowly rising to the surface.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~</em> </b>
</p><p>The sound of seagulls made Midoriya come to. His eyelids fluttered open, green orbs disoriented. He felt uncomfortably warm, and a gritty sensation underneath his damp body made him itch. </p><p> </p><p>“Ughhhh…” Midoriya groaned as the bright sun almost blinded him. </p><p> </p><p><em> Where am I? </em>Midoriya wondered. </p><p> </p><p>His body hurt all over, and he hadn’t overexerted himself using One for All, so why…?</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya sat up with a start, the memories from last night flooding his mind. He was surrounded by sand, the same sea he and his childhood friend fell into now calm. The waves languidly breaking on the shore, before ebbing away. He frantically looked around. A few feet away, he saw Bakugou laying on his stomach in the sand, still unconscious. </p><p> </p><p>“Kacchan!” Midoriya tried to crawl over to him, but his exhaustion and pain in his body prevented him from getting far.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s okay, right?! Kacchan is okay. We’ll both… be... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> Before he knew it, he passed out again. </p><p> </p><p>A little blond girl with a telescope watching Midoriya from afar hurried from the porch of her home, searching for her courageous big brother. She hoped he would be able to help these strangers who washed ashore. </p><p>
  <b> <em>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~</em> </b>
</p><p>Thanks to her telescope, Aryll finally spotted her brother on the very top of the island’s wooden lookout, built a few feet beyond the shore. She ran across the bridge leading to the towering lookout. </p><p> </p><p>“Big brother!” Aryll cried after climbing up the tall ladder. </p><p> </p><p>As expected, her big brother, Link, was asleep on the ground. Even on his birthday, her brother would be snoozing this late in the morning. But there were more important matters to bring to his attention now. </p><p> </p><p>“Big brother!” Aryll shouted again.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the sleepy boy sat up, his blue shirt wrinkled and brown pants rolled up to his knees. He yawned and stretched his arms, wondering why his sister sounded so frantic first thing in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew I’d find you here.” Aryll rolled her eyes. “It’s your birthday, you should’ve been awake by now! But that can wait, look over there! Two men drifted on the shore, and I think they’re injured!”</p><p> </p><p><em> That </em> got Link’s attention. His drowsy eyes widened in shock. He lifted his small hands and started to sign to Aryll. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Show me! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aryll handed Link the telescope and pointed to the direction of the two men. Link walked over to the edge of the lookout and got a good look with the telescope. These men looked… strange. One had spiky blond hair, and the other curly green hair. The blond was wearing a black shirt and pants, which were surely too warm on him for this weather. The green haired man had on a fancy blue suit jacket like rich people wore, matching blue pants, and a pink shirt. Both men’s shoes were missing. </p><p> </p><p>Were they foreign sailors? Did they get shipwrecked? That would explain their weird appearance as well as their sudden appearance. </p><p> </p><p>Letting out a determined grunt, Link handed the telescope back to Aryll before running towards the ladder. </p><p> </p><p>“Big brother, wait up!” Aryll trailed behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Outset Island rarely received voyagers from far away. The only people who came to their tiny island was the Rito man Quill for mail delivery, and merchants from nearby islands. Beedle, the traveling merchant, was their most frequent visitor. The kind man circled the island in his small ship, selling his limited wares. </p><p> </p><p>Link ran across the shore to the two men, whom upon closer inspection, didn’t seem that old at all. They looked like teenagers. Older than Link, but still young. </p><p> </p><p>Link held an arm out in front of his sister just as she was about to pass him. He gave her a look that told her to stay put. Aryll nodded in understanding. Link was very protective of her. He had to make sure these guys weren’t a threat. </p><p> </p><p>Link tiptoed over to the freckled green haired boy first. He poked at him. He didn’t move a muscle. Link did the same thing to the blond. Nothing. Next, he flipped them on their backs and put his ear against both of their chests. Both had a heartbeat and were still breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get them help…” Aryll told her brother. </p><p> </p><p>Link gave her a look that said “duh” before walking closer to the shore. He spotted Beedle’s ship starting to make another round of their island. Link shouted at the top of lungs and jumped up and down, hoping to get the merchant’s attention. Thankfully, Link was heard and the boat was stopped. Link hopped into the sea, making the short swim to the boat. Upon boarding it, he hurried inside. </p><p> </p><p>“Link! How nice to see you again!” Beedle greeted him cheerfully. “It’s your birthday, isn’t it? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the ceremony?”</p><p> </p><p>Link shook his head, then grabbed Beedle by the hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What’s wrong?” Beedle asked as he was dragged outside. </p><p> </p><p>Link pointed to the unconscious teenagers on shore, giving Beedle a pleading look. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my…” Beedle gasped. “I’ll bring my boat as close to shore as I can. I have first aid.”</p><p> </p><p>Link bowed to Beedle in thanks before hopping back into the ocean, swimming ashore. </p><p> </p><p>By this point, other inhabitants of the island started to take notice of the two teens. Two young brothers, Joel and Zill, approached Aryll, warily eyeing the teens. </p><p> </p><p>“Aryll… who are they?” Zill asked. </p><p> </p><p>Aryll winced at the boy’s never ending runny nose. “I dunno.”</p><p> </p><p>Joel poked the spiky blond with the stick he was holding. “Are they dead?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Aryll huffed. “And stop doing that! My big brother is getting help! Don’t treat them like that!”</p><p> </p><p>Joel continued poking at him. “Why? What is this guy gonna do?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oi...</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The sudden deep rumbling voice made all the children freeze in fear. Three sets of eyes turned to look at the spiky blond Joel was messing with. Searing red eyes were piercing holes through Joel, teeth bared. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He growled. </p><p> </p><p>Dropping the stick, Joel fled the scene in terror, his younger brother right behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re telling mom!” Joel cried as he ran away. </p><p> </p><p>Aryll was still frozen. The blond had fallen limp again, but his voice and expression made her feel unsafe just being near him. </p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Link returned to shore. </p><p> </p><p><em> What happened? </em>Link asked, seeing Aryll’s expression. </p><p> </p><p>“He… he was awake…” Aryll pointed to the blond. “He was scary.”</p><p> </p><p>Link frowned at the fallen blond before turning back to his sister. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s okay. I’m here. He won’t hurt you. I promise no matter what, I’ll protect you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aryll smiled and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>When Beedle got as close as he could, he and Link worked together to drag the two boys inside the ship. Thankfully, the two had only minor physical injuries. However, there was no way to tell if there was any internal damage. </p><p> </p><p>“These two kids are strong, I’ll give them that. Who knows how long they were out there.” The brunette merchant sighed as he applied antiseptic to their cuts. “I’ve seen many shipwrecks in my day. The fact that these two are still breathing is a miracle in itself.”</p><p> </p><p>Link was listening intently as he stared at the teens. He was curious about where they came from, what happened to them. Why they were wearing such strange clothes unfit for tropical weather. </p><p> </p><p>“They should be okay. Hopefully they’ll wake up soon. I have some spare clothes to give them when they do. I’m not making much use of them anyway.” Beedle gestured to his shirtless front. “Those clothes of theirs are no good now.”</p><p> </p><p>Link nodded. He peeked outside of Beedle's boat. At this point, all of the inhabitants of the island were standing close to shore, trying to get a glimpse of the two shipwrecked teens Joel and Zill were talking about. Even his and Aryll’s grandmother was there, worried. </p><p> </p><p>“Nnnnn…”</p><p> </p><p>Link’s gaze snapped to the green haired boy. He was moving slightly, lips quivering. Green eyes fluttered open, dazed. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank Hylia! You’re awake!” Beedle inched closer to the teen. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh…? Who are you? Where am I?” Midoriya inquired, voice slurred. “Where’s Kacchan?”</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Beedle. You're on a boat, mine specifically. And if “Kacchan” is the other boy you washed ashore with, he’s right next to you.” Beedle explained. “You two are lucky young men. You were found by Link.”</p><p> </p><p>Green eyes shifted to Link. The blond kid smiled a bit shyly. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh… thank you.” Midoriya said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Beedle and Link? What unusual names. I must be in another country. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Midoriya Izuku, but you can call me Deku. It’s my hero name.” Midoriya introduced himself, attempting to sit up. </p><p> </p><p>Link tilted his head in confusion. Beedle chuckled worriedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Hero name? Well… okay, Deku.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya didn’t like how bewildered Beedle sounded. He sat up, wincing at the pain in his arms. Looking down at himself, he saw the shredded remains of his disguise. There were bandages wrapped around his torso. </p><p> </p><p>“What country am I in? I can tell I’m not in Japan anymore,” Midoriya said, looking over to Bakugou. He was still unconscious. “I have to get Kacchan and I back somehow. I know our friends are worried sick. And All Might… he’s fighting that villain All for One alone. I need to get back.”</p><p> </p><p>Link and Beedle looked at Midoriya as if he had grown a second head. </p><p> </p><p>“Japan? All Might? Villain? Poor thing… must’ve hit his head on a rock or something when he got shipwrecked…” Beedle muttered to Link. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya frowned, feeling a headache coming on. “You… know what Japan is, right? Small country in the Pacific Ocean…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pacific Ocean? Is that the name of the sea where you’re from?” Beedle asked slowly, as though he were talking to an insane person. “You’re surrounded by the Great Sea right now. I’ve also traveled to many islands, and never once have I seen a place called “Japan” on a map.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya paled. Oh no… <em> oh no… </em></p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what a Pro Hero is? Or villains?”</p><p> </p><p>Link looked up at Beedle. </p><p> </p><p>Beedle’s concerned expression deepened. “No… can’t say that I do. The closest thing to a hero I know of is the tale of Hero of Time, an ancient legend passed down from generation to generation. And the story of evil incarnate, named Ganon.”</p><p><br/>That didn’t bode well for Midoriya’s next question  </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what a quirk is?”</p><p> </p><p>”A quirk? What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>All of the color left Midoriya’s face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Where the hell are we?! </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy, can’t imagine what will happen when Bakugou wakes up and hears this...</p><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated! I don’t have a schedule for updates, so if you wanna know when I post, feel free to add this story to your alerts.</p><p>Stay safe out there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My personal headcanon for why Link isn’t soaked every time he enters the sea is because the clothes are made from water repelling material. That’s plausible, right? In this timeline, Hylians have been living amid the sea for thousands of years. Surely they’ve created this technology by now. Anyway, you’ll see why I mentioned this.</p><p>Enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~</em> </b>
</p><p>Midoriya was trembling, eyes wide in fear. Just where were he and Bakugou warped to? A time period before quirks? That was possible. Yet even hundreds of years in the past, the country of Japan existed and would be known about. Perhaps they were in a time even earlier? But the style of boat he was currently in wouldn’t match an earlier time period. Ships like this didn’t exist thousands of years ago. They were simpler, and definitely didn’t have conveniences such as a hard wooden top. Then there was the fact they spoke the exact same language. The merchant’s speech was modern. So what in the world–</p><p> </p><p>A small hand grasped Midoriya’s shoulder. The panicked hero to be looked down at Link. The blond kid pointed at Midoriya then made a talking gesture with his hand. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh… I must have been muttering aloud again… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry…” Midoriya apologized, trying to calm himself.</p><p> </p><p>Link shook his head, offering a kind smile. </p><p> </p><p>It was then that Midoriya noticed that Link hadn’t uttered a word since he woke up on this boat. Was he deaf? No, he could hear Midoriya’s muttering. Was he mute, perhaps? Did he know sign language?</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya lifted his hands, albeit shaky, and signed to Link. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Can you speak? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Link stared at him with wide eyes, shocked. He signed back,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Only sometimes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The fact that this kid knew modern <em> sign language </em>was just more evidence that Midoriya and Bakugou hadn’t been warped back in time. Midoriya self taught himself basic sign language when he was in junior high. He wanted to be a hero everyone could depend on. That included those who couldn’t hear or speak. He wanted to communicate with everyone he would come across during his time as a hero in the future. He was thankful he could communicate with this boy, if only a little. </p><p> </p><p>There was groaning next to him. Midoriya’s eyes flickered to Bakugou, who was finally coming to. Dreary red eyes darted around the boat in confusion, before settling on Midoriya. </p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell are we, damn nerd?” Bakugou asked, voice hoarse. </p><p> </p><p>“Kacchan!” Midoriya was flooded with relief, but also trepidation. How was he going to explain to his impulsive, hotheaded childhood friend that they had been warped to a completely different world? Dimension, even?</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” He stammered. “Well, uh, we’re in a boat right now. We were washed ashore last night. This boy named Link found us.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou’s eyes drifted to said boy, who was looking at the spiky blond cautiously. </p><p> </p><p>“Link? Fuck kind of shitty name is that?” Bakugou scoffed, trying to sit up. “If people name their brats something like that, it’s clear we’re nowhere near Japan. So where the hell are we? And how did we get here?”</p><p> </p><p>Link puffed his cheeks out in indignation, quickly signing, <em>What kind of a name is Kacchan? </em></p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Bakugou didn’t see Link, so Midoriya didn’t bother translating or even acknowledging his (hilarious) retort. He didn’t want Bakugou to blow the boat up.</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya decided to answer Bakugou’s latter question. “After we rescued you–”</p><p> </p><p>“You extras did <em> not </em>rescue me!” Bakugou snapped, startling Link and Beedle. “It was a convenient opening to escape!”</p><p> </p><p>Beedle rose to his feet. “Er… I’ll be outside for a few minutes.” He announced nervously before departing. </p><p> </p><p>Link remained, still huffing at Bakugou. </p><p> </p><p>“...right.” Midoriya was unfazed by Bakugou’s outburst, more than used to it, but glanced at Link. Should he discuss what exactly happened in front of this stranger? Child or not, Midoriya knew nothing about him or where they were. However, Link’s confusion about pro heroes, villains, and quirks felt genuine. And this boy <em> did </em>get them to safety. What would the harm be? He doubted Link would even believe what he was about to say. </p><p> </p><p>“After you took advantage of our convenience, a portal opened up behind us,” Midoriya explained. “It wasn’t Kurogiri, though. I’m sure of it. He was nowhere near the area. It had to be him… All for One.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou froze, eyes wide as he relieved the memories of being captured by the League, restrained, and helplessly having to watch All Might struggle against All for One because he was in the way. He broke out into a cold sweat, anger and fear flooding him. </p><p> </p><p>“Kacchan… calm down. You’re okay. You’re safe.” Midoriya said softly. </p><p> </p><p>Bakugou bared his teeth. “Shut the fuck up, Deku. I don’t need your goddamn pity. We need to get back home <em>now. </em>All Might… surely he’s won by now. We need to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou tried to stand, but his legs gave out on him. “Damnit!” He seethed. “My body… won’t listen…!”</p><p> </p><p>“We both need to rest.” Midoriya told him firmly. He knew Bakugou was panicking. He needed to remain calm and rational for both of their sakes. “After what we’ve gone through, there’s no way we can leave right now. Besides… we won’t be returning to Japan any time soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou narrowed his eyes. “Why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya gulped, knowing the bombshell he was about to drop would explode in his face. “We’re not on the Earth we know. I’m suspecting we’ve been warped to an entirely different dimension.”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of crackling made Midoriya instinctively flinch. Link gawked at Bakugou’s hands, smoke rising from them. </p><p> </p><p>“...the hell did you just say?” Bakugou snarled. “Another <em> dimension? </em>Deku, you’ve never been funny in your life, stop trying to be a fucking comedian. You think just because I was unconscious for a second, that you can say whatever you want and I’d believe it? Are you looking down on me?”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya shook his head frantically. “No! I wouldn’t lie to you, Kacchan! They have no idea what pro heroes and villains are, not even quirks!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who? Leprechaun boy and triangle nose?” Bakugou growled. </p><p> </p><p>Link just blinked. <em> Leprechaun boy? </em></p><p> </p><p>“They could be lying for all we know. How do we know they aren’t in kahoots with the League?” Bakugou continued, his voice rising by the second. </p><p> </p><p>“Um, is everything alright?” Triangle Nose poked his head back in the boat. </p><p> </p><p>“You…” Bakugou shakily rose to his feet, running on pure adrenaline now. </p><p> </p><p>Beedle yelped as the crackling from Bakugou’s hands turned into actual explosions. </p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell are we? And don’t tell me the bullshit you told Deku!” Bakugou shouted, getting in the merchant’s face. “If you don’t start talking, I’ll blow this boat of yours to smithereens!”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I promise you, if I knew what you and your friend were talking about, I’d tell you!” Beedle raised his hands in surrender. “But I have no idea where “Japan” is. All I can tell you is that you are currently on Outset Island in the Great Sea!”</p><p> </p><p>Snarling, Bakugou was about to let loose his frustration point blank in Beedle’s face, but he suddenly was shoved to the side. He looked down to see Link, expression serious as he stood in front of Beedle protectively. </p><p> </p><p>“Tch… fucking brat.” Bakugou spat, but backed off. </p><p> </p><p>“Kacchan, please… they’re not lying. I think All for One really sent us far from home.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bakugou’s shoulders slumped in resignation. “Goddamn it… nothing can fucking go right for me.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a tap on his shoulder. Bakugou gritted his teeth when he saw who did it. “The fuck do you want, leprechaun boy?”</p><p> </p><p>Link ignored the name and signed to him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“He said he’d help us go home.” Midoriya translated, touched by the gesture. </p><p> </p><p>Bakugou didn’t bother to question how Midoriya knew sign language. Instead, he looked back down at Link. “The hell can a kid like you do? A quirkless one at that. You have no idea what kind of trouble you’d be inviting yourself in.”</p><p> </p><p>Link frowned, but didn’t sign anything else. </p><p> </p><p>“Beedle, thank you for your hospitality.” Midoriya bowed to the merchant. “You’re very kind to have patched us up.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no problem.” Beedle smiled, glad at least one of the strangers was polite. “I have some spare clothes for you both to change into. You don’t wanna go outside looking like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah ha ha, yeah…” Midoriya looked down at his ripped clothing. </p><p> </p><p>“Clothes are in the chest behind my table, along with shoes. Feel free to wear what you want. Link and I will be outside.” Beedle said, guiding the small boy out. </p><p> </p><p>“What a fucking mess.” Bakugou huffed once the two were gone. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya quickly slipped out of his ruined disguise and slipped on a plain white shirt and beige pants. They were a bit loose on him, but fit okay. There was a pair of burgundy sandals that were barely small enough to fit his feet. “There’s nothing we can do about what happened. All we can do is figure out how to get back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that, dumbass.” Bakugou barked. “And that’s if I really believe we’re in another dimension. This is something straight out of those comics.”</p><p> </p><p>“We all know truth is stranger than fiction, given the world we live in.” Midoriya pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>Bakugou just scowled, settling on a grey shirt and blue shorts similar to the ones Beedle was wearing. “Let’s get the hell out of here. The sooner we figure out what shitty world this is, the better.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya smiled softly to himself as Bakugou slid his foot into black sandals before marching towards the exit. Even though Midoriya was still panicking on the inside, having Bakugou here with him has helped ground him. </p><p> </p><p>Bakugou was irritated when he saw a bunch of people a few feet away on the shore. They all gasped at the two strangers. </p><p> </p><p>“The hell are you all looking at?!” Bakugou hollered.</p><p> </p><p>“There! That’s the mean guy!” Joel cried, pointing at the spiky blond. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have time for this,” Bakugou growled. “Triangle nose, can you pull this shitty boat into that pier over there or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Beedle harrumphed. “Firstly, my name is <em> Beedle</em>, not triangle nose. Secondly, that pier was specifically built for bigger ships. My boat is too small to dock there. You will have to swim back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hah?” Bakugou scowled. “Fucking why? What was the point of changing into these damn clothes then?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t get drenched. All sailors, sea merchants, and fishermen have clothes made with material that is water repellant.” Beedle explained proudly. “The Great Sea is unpredictable. You never know how and which way the wind blows. Of course the clothes I own are water repellant. Even Link’s clothes are made from the same material.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you think for one second that I’m gonna believe such a stupid– <em> argghmph! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou was pushed off the boat and into the water. Midoriya shuddered. Whoever did that would not live to see another day. </p><p> </p><p>Raucous guffaws from beside Midoriya caught him off guard. Link was holding his stomach, tears forming in his eyes from how hard he was laughing. </p><p> </p><p>Bakugou resurfaced, glaring daggers at Link. “Did you just fucking push me, leprechaun boy?! You’ll pay for that!”</p><p> </p><p>Link hopped into the water without a care, still giggling as he swam past Bakugou and onto the shore. Aryll was waiting for him along with their grandma. </p><p> </p><p>“Big brother!” Aryll hugged Link. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya carefully climbed down the boat and into the water. True to Beedle’s words, he didn’t feel the water soak his clothes at all. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Kacchan.” Midoriya said to the sulking blond. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut your damn face. I’ll come when I please!” Bakugou snapped, but he swam to shore anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“Aryll told us what happened. Are you two okay? You were in pretty bad shape.” A young blue haired woman holding a jar over her head asked.</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya glanced at the little girl hugging Link, guessing that was her. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re fine! Thank you. I’m sorry for just crashing on your home like this!” Midoriya bowed apologetically. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodness, there’s no need to apologize! No one can predict when the Great Sea will wreck a ship!” A tall, stout woman wearing an apron told him. </p><p> </p><p>“We are just glad you came out of this alive.” The man standing next to her, who was clearly her husband, added. </p><p> </p><p>The other inhabitants started to surround them, all giving messages of relief that they were alright. Midoriya gulped, feeling a tad claustrophobic. He could tell Bakugou was about to explode, hands crackling in warning. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright! That’s enough!” A tinny voice barked.”Give them some space!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone backed off to see Link and Aryll’s grandmother crossing her arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry…” The jar girl said guiltily. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya sighed in relief. </p><p> </p><p>The tiny old woman’s expression shifted from stern to warm. “You two must be exhausted and hungry. If you wish, please come to my house. It’s just right over here. I’ve prepared soup for my grandson’s birthday, but I’m certain he wouldn’t mind sharing. Right, Link?”</p><p> </p><p>Link eyed Bakugou and stuck his tongue out at him. </p><p> </p><p>Bakugou’s left eye twitched. </p><p> </p><p>“Link.” The grandmother repeated, voice firm. “You don’t mind, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at Midoriya, Link shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” She smiled. “Please, follow me. I’m sure you’re confused and have questions. I’ll be happy to answer them.”</p><p> </p><p>The grandmother turned and started heading for her home, Aryll trailing behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya felt anxious, still wondering if all of this was truly happening. A small hand slipped through his. Midoriya looked down to see Link giving him a reassuring smile, tugging at his hand. Midoriya returned the smile. Seeing Bakugou was already following the grandmother, hands shoved into his pockets, Midoirya allowed Link to lead him away from the beach. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These first three chapters are dedicated to getting Midoriya and Bakugou a bit more familiar with the Legend of Zelda universe. A lot of this will be apparent in the next chapter. I’m having so much fun writing Midoriya and Bakugou’s reactions and feelings to this universe. I hope you’re having fun too!</p><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated! See you guys soon! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to Zeldapedia for having Wind Waker’s prologue typed out. I did not feel like retyping it lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~</em> </b>
</p><p>Midoriya stared into the bowl of soup that had been placed in front of him by Link’s grandmother. It was a pale yellow color, transparent enough for Midoriya to see his reflection. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I’ll be back. I have to give my grandson something.” </em>The old woman had said before pulling Link away. </p><p> </p><p>That was ten minutes ago. Midoriya hadn’t moved a muscle since. Now that the excitement, if one could call it that, was over, the reality of what transpired just a day before finally settled in his body. It left him feeling numb, the panic and anxiety leaving him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oi, eat your fucking soup.” Bakugou snapped at Midoriya. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya jerked, his knee hitting the bottom of the kitchen table. “R-Right…”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya picked up his spoon and did as he was told. The flavor was pleasant and mild. It was a vegetable soup, which made sense. The only livestock Midoriya had seen was pigs. </p><p> </p><p>Aryll came in from outside the teens were eating, having fetched some fresh water. She hummed to herself as she placed a similar looking jar to the other woman’s on the counter. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya felt his strength come back to him. After eating, the freckled boy was ready to face whatever hardship was about to be thrown at him next. </p><p> </p><p>Just then, Link and his grandmother reentered the kitchen. This time, Link looked completely different. His blue shirt and brown pants were replaced with a green tunic, white tights, and brown boots. His golden hair was tucked in a pointy green hat, save for his fringe. His elven ears stuck out from the cap. Link looked somewhat embarrassed, tugging at the tunic. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Pffffffffffft! </em>” Bakugou wheezed. He burst with laughter. “What’s with the get up? You really do look like a leprechaun now. Lucky Charms looking dork!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Psst</em>... what’s Lucky Charms?” Aryll stage whispered to Midoriya, barely heard above Bakugou’s laughter. </p><p> </p><p>“Something stupid.” Midoriya replied, hiding his face in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>P</em><em>sst</em>… is that guy insane?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who knows.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Link stomped his foot, face flushed as he glared at Bakugou. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tease him.” Grandma scolded Bakugou. “These are a replica of the hero’s clothes. It is tradition that every boy on their tenth birthday must wear them for the day. It signifies their transition from childhood to manhood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hero’s clothes?” Bakugou scoffed. “More like zero–<em> ow! </em>Damnit, Deku! I’ll kill you!”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya kicked Bakugou under the table, something he wouldn’t have done unless he knew he could take the hothead on. </p><p> </p><p>“Hero’s clothes… does that have anything to do with the Hero of Time?” Midoriya inquired, remembering Beedle mentioning that name. </p><p> </p><p>Grandma smiled. “Yes. Do you know of the legend?”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Really? You must come from really far away, then. Everyone from miles around knows about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya glanced at Bakugou, who was preoccupied with making fun of Link. He had time. If he was going to be stuck here for who knows how long, Midoriya might as well learn about this world’s history, whether it be factual or simply a folktale. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you tell me about the Hero of Time?”</p><p> </p><p>“A willing listener? I’d be happy to.” Grandma sounded eager. “My grandchildren grow sick of hearing this story. Having a new ear is refreshing.”</p><p> </p><p>She cleared her throat before launching into the tale. </p><p> </p><p>“Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace.</p><p> </p><p>“But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand… a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light.</p><p> </p><p>“This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend... But then, a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs.</p><p> </p><p>“The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them... But the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the Gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate.</p><p> </p><p>“What became of that kingdom? None remain who know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, this island specifically, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya’s eyes were wide when Grandma finished the legend. Even Bakugou had gone quiet, listening in while attempting to appear like he wasn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“So this Hero, as I can deduce from his name, could travel through time? Even… dimensions?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is correct.” Grandma nodded. “And it is said that this hero will be reincarnated, but no one knows when.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya inwardly sighed in relief. That meant that the idea of time travel wasn’t an unheard of notion, even if this legend was just a myth. Maybe they could find a way back home. </p><p> </p><p>Bakugou smirked as he looked at Link. “Well, little hero, where’s your heroic blade?”</p><p> </p><p>Link gave Bakugou a dirty look, face flushing once more before shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t have one? Ha!” Bakugou jeered. “You’re nowhere close to being a hero, Lucky Charms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kacchan!” Midoriya hissed. </p><p> </p><p>Link looked down at his feet, but then, as if a light bulb appeared over his head, he grinned. Determined to show Bakugou up, he hurried out of the house. </p><p> </p><p>Grandma just chuckled. “That boy… always off on a little quest of his own each day. Try as you might to get him down, young man, Link is a persistent and resilient boy. He will always find a way to overcome any obstacle in front of him.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou stiffened when the woman addressed him. “Whatever…”</p><p> </p><p>Grandma settled her gaze on the two teens. “Aryll, could you step outside for a moment?”</p><p> </p><p>The little girl let out a noise of confusion before doing what she was asked, grabbing her telescope before heading out and towards the lookout tower. </p><p> </p><p>“You two aren’t from here, are you?” She asked. “From this world.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya gulped. “We’re not. Do you believe us?”</p><p> </p><p>Grandma offered a comforting smile. “The legend of the Hero of Time is oft only revered as a myth by the youth of today, but the elders still alive know the legend was real. Deku, that is your name, yes? How curious. You share the same name as the Great Deku Tree, another important symbol in the legend of the Hero of Time.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I suggest going to see my fellow elder Sturgeon.” Grandma suggested. “He lives with his brother Orca in the two story house right across from here. Sturgeon lives on the second floor. There is a ladder you can climb from the side of the house to enter. Tell him Grandma sent you, and he will answer any questions you have.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much.” Midoriya bowed to the old woman. “We appreciate your kindness.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou didn’t bow, but he gave a small nod in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>“It is not a problem.” Grandma replied. “May the gods guide you both home safely.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya and Bakugou ducked out of the house and made their way to the house Grandma directed them to. </p><p> </p><p>“Still think this is an elaborate ruse?” Midoriya asked him. </p><p> </p><p>“Tch.” </p><p> </p><p>As they walked, they spotted Link in the distance, who was currently… wrangling pigs? They watched as Link got down on his belly and crawled towards a pig, grabbed it with a triumphant shout, and started running with it to god knows where. </p><p> </p><p><em> What a strange kid. </em>Midoriya mused to himself, chuckling. </p><p> </p><p>Upon reaching the house, Midoriya climbed the ladder first.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, hello? Sturgeon? Sorry for intruding.” Midoriya said once he entered the room. </p><p> </p><p>A tiny old man, just as tiny as Link’s grandma, with a flowing white beard and glasses turned away from his bookshelf. The wooden staff he was carrying clicked against the wooden floor as he approached the visitors. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you two are the ones who washed ashore last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Midoriya replied. “Um, Grandma sent us to you. She said you could help my friend and I.”</p><p> </p><p>Sturgeon adjusted his glasses. “Is it what I first suspected when I saw you two? You two aren’t from this world.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Such an instance of time travel hasn’t occurred on this planet since the appearance of the Hero of Time thousands of years ago,” Sturgeon sighed. “Even so, the Hero of Time had appeared after using the mystical Ocarina of Time. You two washed ashore with nothing. How did you get here?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were sent here by a vill– er, a bad guy. My friends and I were trying to escape, but the bad guy created a portal to try and stop us. Then… Kacchan and I ended up here.” Midoriya explained briefly. There was no need to go into detail about villains and All for One. </p><p> </p><p>Sturgeon stroked his beard. “This “bad guy”... is he an extremely malevolent entity with power beyond understanding? Practically evil incarnate?”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya shivered as he recalled All for One making his appearance. He had been terrified, just the villain’s mere presence making his skin crawl. Kirishima, Iida, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu didn’t look much better. He couldn’t imagine how Bakugou felt seeing him so close. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya glanced at Bakugou. The spiky blond was clenching his fists, eyes downcast. </p><p> </p><p>“...yes.” Midoriya murmured. </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds similar to a malevolent being of our own,” Sturgeon continued. “Did Link’s grandmother mention the name Ganon to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya recalled the story Grandma told him. “...no. Only that a great evil plagued this land.”</p><p> </p><p>“That evil’s name is Ganon, a name that strikes fear in the hearts of even the bravest souls,” Sturgeon told him. “The Great Sea didn’t always exist. This world used to be a prosperous one. After the Hero of Time defeated Ganon millennia ago as a child, the kingdom of Hyrule was at peace. However, the great evil came back and thus forced the gods to flood the world, which ended up taking countless lives. Since the Hero of Time had long disappeared to whatever time he came from, there was nothing anyone could do to stop Ganon’s return.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is this villain?” Bakugou suddenly spoke up, cracking his knuckles. “I’ll kick his ass into the next century.”</p><p> </p><p>Sturgeon chuckled. “He cannot be defeated by a normal man. Only the Hero reborn has any chance of defeating him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re talking to a future hero right here!” Bakugou pointed at himself, smirking with confidence. “In my world, I’m at the top of my class of heroes in training. Whoever this Ganon is, he doesn’t stand a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>For emphasis, Bakugou let loose a few mini explosions from his palms. </p><p> </p><p>“A magic wielder…” Sturgeon said in awe. “There was a princess in the legend, a wise young lady who wielded powerful magic. She aided the Hero of Time in defeating Ganon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Magic?” Midoriya questioned. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps the notion of quirks wasn’t completely insane in this world after all. </p><p> </p><p>“Magic is practiced by very few,” Sturgeon informed him. “Only ones with a direct connection to the gods can use it. The princess was one of those people. However, Ganon and those who follow him wield dark magic. That was how he was able to flood the world. Is magic common in your world?”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya hesitated. “It’s… not magic. They’re abilities people are born with. They manifest typically by the age of four.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting…” Sturgeon murmured. “No connection to a deity is needed. Hmmm…”</p><p> </p><p>Sturgeon walked over to his bookshelf. After shuffling through them, he pulled out a thick book. He blew the dust off of it and neatly placed it in a satchel before handing it to Midoriya. </p><p> </p><p>“This book chronicles the history of the gods and their sages. The sages serve as a bridge between the world and the sacred. In legend, seven sages assisted the Hero of Time. They protected the heroic blade from those who would wield it for evil. Before Ganon flooded the world, there were two sages whom were directly connected to the gods. No one knows of their fate after Ganon returned. However, they are your best shot. If anyone can help you find a way home, it is them.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya accepted the book, slinging the satchel across his body. “Thank you, Sturgeon.”</p><p> </p><p>“May Hylia light your path.” He replied. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the room started to shake. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa!” Midoriya almost toppled to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“The hell?!” Bakugou got in a fighting stance. </p><p> </p><p>Sturgeon was fuming when the shaking subsided. “That wretched brother of mine, causing so much raucous again! He trains with his weapons day in and out. Just earlier he was training Link. I can never get any peace around here!”</p><p> </p><p>Sturgeon rapped his staff against the ground. “KEEP IT DOWN, ORCA!” He shouted. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be going now.” Midoriya told Sturgeon, although the old man didn’t hear him, busy reprimanding his brother. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you really going to rely on some gods to get us home?” Bakugou scoffed as they both climbed back down the ladder. “And this so-called Hero of Time sure did have a bunch of people helping him defeat this Ganon. Is he really a hero if he needed all of this divine intervention? He should have relied on his own strength.”</p><p> </p><p>“You heard Sturgeon, didn’t you? The Hero was only a kid.” Midoriya reminded him. “I can’t imagine going up against such a deplorable villain so young.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s you, Deku.” Bakugou scowled. “I would’ve have no problem, and I <em> definitely </em> wouldn’t need the help of some princess or sage.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya sighed. “You know better than to underestimate a villain. We know nothing about Ganon outside of these stories. So I wouldn’t judge and chastise the Hero of Time so quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” Bakugou spat. “We need to figure out how we’re gonna get off this fucking island. It’s clear that the solution isn’t here.”</p><p> </p><p>They started walking back towards Grandma’s house. However, a bird man caught their attention. He was fairly tall with white hair, red eyes, and brown feathers. He was standing next to a bright red postbox. It looked like he was delivering mail. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow…” Midoriya murmured. “His head is like Tokoyami’s, but he has wings. In fact, his whole body is birdlike. Can he fly? Looks like he can. I don’t see any other boats, so he must have flown–”</p><p> </p><p>“Deku, shut the fuck up. I’m not dealing with your mumbling.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, the bird man looked up in the sky and started flapping his wings in terror. </p><p> </p><p>“The fuck is wrong with him?” Bakugou asked. </p><p> </p><p>Just then, they heard Aryll shout from the lookout. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahhhh! Link! The sky! Look up in the sky!”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya shifted his eyes to the lookout, seeing Aryll pointing frantically and Link looking up with the girl’s telescope. Midoriya and Bakugou both followed Link’s line of sight. </p><p> </p><p>There was a colossal bird flying towards the island. Its body had black, red, and white feathers with yellow and green ones on its tail. It had deadly looking talons and beak. </p><p> </p><p>Following behind them was what looked like a pirate ship. Its sail had two intersecting swords, and the black flag at the very top depicted a skull with crossbones. Yup, definitely a pirate ship. </p><p> </p><p>“The hell is happening?” Bakugou gritted his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>The crew aboard the ship was catapulting large rocks at the bird. The bird was carrying something in its talons. Did it steal those pirates’ treasure or something? After squinting, Midoriya realized in horror that the bird was carrying a <em> person. </em>They looked like a child. </p><p> </p><p>“Kacchan! That bird has a kid in its talons!” Midoriya told him urgently. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, one of the rocks that was shot into the air hit the bird just as it was flying over the very top of the island. It dropped the child, the captive falling headfirst in the forest. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no!” Midoriya crouched, One for All flowing through his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess this place needs a hero after all.” Bakugou smirked, preparing to launch himself into the air. </p><p> </p><p>But then, Midoriya spotted Link rushing across the lookout’s bridge and towards the path leading up to the forest, unsheathing a small sword.</p><p> </p><p>“Link!” Midoriya shouted after him. “Kacchan, we have to stop him! That bird could kill him and the other child!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch, you can stop the brat if you want. I’m going in.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Bakugou propelled himself into the air, heading straight to the forest. Groaning in frustration, Midoriya hurried after Link. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things start to get real next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~</em> </b>
</p><p>Link was <em> fast. </em>He was running like a track star, never seeming to tire. At one point, the boy paused to slash through short trees that were blocking the way. Then he was back to running.</p><p> </p><p>“Link! Stop!” Midoriya cried. </p><p> </p><p>If Link heard him, he elected to ignore him. Soon enough, the boy was running across a bridge that looked to be hanging on by a thread, jumping across a gap in the middle of it. The gap was no problem for Midoriya to clear. He didn’t even need to use One for All. </p><p> </p><p>Link came upon an entrance on the side of a rocky cliff leading into the forest. He didn’t hesitate to enter. Midoriya chased in after him. Link was charging forward, hacking through tall grass and more tiny trees.Thankfully, Link’s impromptu weedwacking slowed him down. Midoriya was able to grab him by the back of his tunic before he could go in any further. And it was a good thing he did. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Die!” </em>Midoriya heard Bakugou shout. </p><p> </p><p>The force from the explosion he let loose would have sent Link flying back if Midoriya hadn’t grabbed him. Just what the hell was Bakugou doing? He was going to burn up the forest and the fallen child!</p><p> </p><p>But then, Midoriya saw it. Bakugou was fighting a group of pig looking creatures. They were surrounding him, at least they were before Bakugou blasted them into next week. The creatures disintegrated, leaving behind purple swirling mist. </p><p> </p><p>Bakugou was grinning maniacally, his palms smoking. “Heh, bunch of fucking weaklings.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, two smaller birds that looked similar to the larger one came flying over them, dropping more of those creatures down into the forest. </p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t had enough yet?” Bakugou taunted. “Fine with me!”</p><p> </p><p>Link’s gasped when he saw a creature that Bakugou hadn’t killed off was slowly rising to its feet. Midoriya hadn’t noticed, busy surveying the area and trying to find the fallen girl. The creature was right behind Bakugou, about to strike him. Link broke free of Midoriya and charged at the monster. He swung his sword just like Orca taught him, destroying the monster. </p><p> </p><p>Bakugou turned around, surprised, as the monster dissipated. Link sighed in relief before running at another monster, cutting it down. </p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t ask for your help, Lucky Charms!” Bakugou snapped before taking care of the rest of the creatures.</p><p> </p><p>Link ignored him. Instead, he pointed upwards. The child the bird dropped was stuck in a tree, hanging by the back of her blue shirt. She had blond hair, a similar color to Link’s, that was seemingly gelled upwards with the ends rolled down to rest on her head. She had a red bandana tied around her neck, white pants, and brown sandals. She was struggling, but in doing so, the branch she was hanging off of was seconds away from breaking off.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Midoriya hurried over to the tree. </p><p> </p><p>The branch snapped off. The girl screamed as she fell. Midoriya lunged forward with his arms out, catching the girl before she landed. </p><p> </p><p>“Owww…” The girl groaned. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Midoriya stood, gently putting the kid down. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t answer at first. Her eyes flickered from Midoriya to Bakugou and Link in confusion. She rubbed her head, dazed. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, what’s with that getup?” She looked directly at Link. </p><p> </p><p>Link just huffed while Bakugou smirked. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you stick a porcupine on your head?” She directed her attention to Bakugou. “Looks dumb.” </p><p> </p><p>“The hell did you just say?!” Bakugou roared. “You’re talking about me?! At least I don’t have a cornucopia for hair!”</p><p> </p><p>The girl ignored him and looked up at Midoriya. “Where am I? She then gasped. “Oh, that’s right! That giant bird came and–”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! Don’t ignore me, cone head!”</p><p> </p><p>Then, a new voice joined the fray. </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Tetra!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned towards the cliff’s entrance. A broad man wearing a low cut green shirt and a red bandana on his head was jumping up and down with his arms raised, trying to get the girl’s attention. Midoriya recognized him as one of the pirates on the ship. </p><p> </p><p>“He looks like he needs to take a shit.” Bakugou muttered under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Gonzo!” Tetra called to him. </p><p> </p><p>Gonzo rushed over to the girl, tears welling in his eyes. “Oh! Oh… thank goodness you’re safe! When I saw you dropped on this summit, I thought for sure you’d…”</p><p> </p><p>The wheels in Tetra’s head started turning. “Summit? So that bird dropped me on the top of a mountain?” She looked angry. “Well, wasn’t that nice of it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tetra started to storm towards the entrance, but stopped when she saw that Gonzo didn’t follow. “Well, don’t just stand there! Let’s go! Time to repay our debt to that bird in full!”</p><p> </p><p>Gonzo glanced at the trio behind him. “But, Miss… what about these boys?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares? Come on!”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, excuse you?” Bakugou growled.</p><p> </p><p>Tetra turned to Bakugou, annoyed. “What, old man?”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou twitched, crossing his arms defiantly. “If it wasn’t for me, those ugly looking monsters probably would’ve eaten you for their next meal.”</p><p> </p><p>Tetra rolled her eyes. “Ok, and? What do you want? A little gold sticker that says ‘good job’ on it? I don’t have time for such trivial things. C’mon Gonzo, we gotta go!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Bakugou shouted as Tetra and Gonzo left. “Get back here and say that to my face!” He ran after them. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya groaned. “Oh, Kacchan...”</p><p> </p><p>Link was already following Bakugou out. Midoriya took a second to collect his thoughts before heading out as well. So, monsters and giant birds existed in this world. Cool. </p><p> </p><p>Tetra and Gonzo stopped at the rickety bridge, Bakugou, Link, and Midoriya right behind them. Bakugou had a murderous look on his face, but before he could give Tetra a piece of his mind, a shrill voice shouted from the other side of the bridge. </p><p> </p><p>“‘Hoy! Big brother! Deku! Kacchan!”</p><p> </p><p>It was Aryll. See had come up to make sure everyone was okay. She smiled brightly, waving to the group. Link waved back, happy to see she was fine. Face red, Bakugou was about to lash out at Aryll for calling him that name. </p><p> </p><p>But he wouldn’t get the chance. </p><p> </p><p>It all happened so fast. Aryll started running across the bridge. But when she was halfway across, the giant bird from before jetted towards the bridge, talons out. Link screamed as the bird grabbed his sister, taking off with her into the sky. All of the air left Midoriya’s lungs, not believing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Why? <em> Why? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Brother!!” Aryll shrieked in terror. “Help!”</p><p> </p><p>Link started to run towards the edge of the cliff, eyes fixed to the sky and unsheathing his sword once more. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Bakugou swore, seeing Link wasn't watching where he was running.</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou blasted himself towards the boy. Link yelped when his foot slipped at the edge and was about to tumble down the mountain. Bakugou dove and grabbed Link’s wrist just in time. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you insane?!” Tetra shouted at Link, running up behind them. </p><p> </p><p>Link was struggling in Bakugou’s grip in desperation as he watched his sister get flown further and further away. Gritting his teeth, Bakugou yanked Link up and restrained him. </p><p> </p><p>“Stupid kid!” Tetra continued. “Get a hold of yourself! She’s gone. There’s nothing you can do!”</p><p> </p><p>All of the fight left Link’s body. When he was certain Link wouldn’t try another reckless stunt, Bakugou released him. Link covered his eyes with his arm, body trembling. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya kneeled down in front of the crying boy. He gently pulled Link close to him in a comforting hug. Devastated, Link sobbed and hiccuped into his shirt, dropping his sword and clinging onto Midoriya. Midoriya squeezed his eyes shut, teeth clenched. This world was no different than his own. The most horrible things happened to the kindest of people. </p><p> </p><p>Enraged at this turn of events, Midoriya opened his eyes and looked up at Bakugou. Red eyes were already on his. Bakugou gave him a slight nod. </p><p> </p><p>A silent agreement had been made. They were going to get Link’s sister back. </p><p>
  <b> <em>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~</em> </b>
</p><p>“What?! You want to come with us on our ship?” Tetra asked, bewildered. </p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Link had marched to the pier, his mind made up. He had stayed close to Midoriya, head hanging low as the freckled boy explained to Grandma what happened to Aryll. Bakugou leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Hearing how heartbroken his grandma sounded made Link feel even worse. Shame and guilt weighed him down. He hated how helpless he felt. How he couldn’t do anything to save Aryll. He had promised to protect her. And now she was gone. </p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, Midoriya quietly discussed with Bakugou what they could do. To his surprise, Bakugou wasn’t raising his voice or being cocky. Bakugou was serious, wanting just as much as Midoroya to track that bird down. This wasn’t the time for pride. </p><p> </p><p>While the two teens were talking, Link slipped out of Midoriya’s arms and headed for the door. Wiping his eyes, he opened it. He spotted Tetra talking with Gonzo and another tiny member of the crew, their pirate ship docked at the pier. He couldn’t just stand there and do nothing. He had to go save his sister. </p><p> </p><p>So Link approached them, signing his request to board their ship. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you understand what you’re asking?” Tetra admonished him. “We’re pirates! You know… <em> pirates? </em>The terror of the seas! What do we get out of bringing some helpless little kid along? I’ll tell you what we get: a headache.”</p><p> </p><p>Link shook his head in denial. </p><p> </p><p>Tetra sighed, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. “I know how you must feel, with your sister being kidnapped and all, but that doesn’t really have anything to do with us, now does it?”</p><p> </p><p>Link couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could someone be so apathetic?</p><p> </p><p>“And how do you figure that?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to see the bird man from earlier crossing his arms and giving Tetra an unimpressed look. Link was grateful to the bird man, a Rito named Quill, who ended up convincing Tetra to let him onboard. However, Link was disturbed to hear from Quill that young girls like Tetra and Aryll have been getting kidnapped lately from all regions in the Great Sea. </p><p> </p><p>Why…? Why was this bird kidnapping these girls?</p><p> </p><p>Link adjusted his objective. Not only would he rescue Aryll, but all the other girls that bird has taken. </p><p> </p><p>Quill revealed that the bird had taken the girls to a place north called the Forsaken Fortress. Tetra appeared to recognize the place, a hint of fear on her face. </p><p> </p><p>Link had never seen the Forsaken Fortress. Then again, he had never left Outset Island before. Yet he heard the rumors about that place. How it was dark, scary, and guarded by monsters. </p><p> </p><p>Well, it didn’t matter. Scary or not, Link was going. He had to. </p><p> </p><p>Tetra agreed for Link to come, but on condition: he had a means to protect himself. </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t possibly mean to go there with nothing but that cheap little sword!” Tetra had chastised him. </p><p> </p><p>She suggested a shield. And Link knew exactly where one was. Grandma kept an embellished shield on the wall of their home. If he could use it… Tetra would let him board. </p><p> </p><p>Before Link left to go back home, Tetra warned him that they would not be back for a long time, so it would be good if he said goodbye to his family. Link gulped, knowing she was right. He pressed on, running back home. </p><p> </p><p>As Link approached the house, he saw Bakugou and Midoriya waiting outside. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa! Hey, what are you in such a rush for?” Midoriya asked gently. </p><p> </p><p>Link looked down at his feet before signing, <em> I’m leaving.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“What?” Midoriya’s eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>“What’d he say?” Bakugou asked, voice gruff. </p><p> </p><p>“He said he’s leaving.” Midoriya knelt in front of Link again. </p><p> </p><p><em> Tetra is going to let me stow away on her ship, </em> Link continued. <em> The bird took Aryll to the Forsaken Fortress. Tetra and her crew will take me there. I’m going to save her.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Link…” Midoriya hesitated. “It’s too dangerous. Kacchan and I can go instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Link shook his head fiercely. <em> I have to go. I promised her I’d protect her. I’m not going to break that promise. Also, the bird has kidnapped other girls. There are so many people in trouble. I refuse to sit here and do nothing. I’m wearing the clothes of the Hero, but now I’m actually going to be one. I’m going to save my sister.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Midoriya was stunned. The determination in Link's eyes reminded Midoriya of himself. He remembered back when he saw Bakugou engulfed by the sludge villain. Even though he was quirkless, Midoriya still ran in to do <em> something. </em>Because Bakugou’s expression looked like he was calling for help. </p><p> </p><p>Aryll’s cry for her brother replayed in Midoriya’s mind. </p><p> </p><p>“The brat isn’t changing his mind, is he?” Bakugou scoffed, snapping Midoriya out of it. </p><p> </p><p>Smiling softly, Midoriya stood back up. “No, he isn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou ran a hand through this spiky hair. “Whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>After Midoriya explained to Bakugou what he said, Link swung open the door to his house, the three going inside. Link looked to the wall where the shield usually was, but it wasn’t there. Alarmed, Link walked further into the house. </p><p> </p><p>“Link… is this what you’re looking for?”</p><p> </p><p>Link spun to find his grandma facing away from him. She turned around to reveal the shield. She was smiling in understanding. “Take it with you. </p><p> </p><p>Link choked back more tears as he took it, holding it up in the air to examine it. The sunlight made the metallic designs shimmer. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess it’s true… Aryll really has been kidnapped, hasn’t she?” Grandma finally came to accept the reality. “What kind of monster could take such a sweet, young child?”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya clenched his fists. That bird was going to regret kidnapping these girls. Bakugou alone would make the bird pay, but Midoriya would make extra sure of it. </p><p> </p><p>Link wiped at his eyes before hugging his grandma. She returned the embrace, leaning her head on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Be careful, Link. Be safe. I believe in you.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya felt himself start to cry. Bakugou just looked down at his sandals. </p><p> </p><p>Before Link could have second thoughts, he tore himself away from his grandma and ran out the door to the pier. Just as Midoriya and Bakugou were about to follow him out, Grandma spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“Please look after him,” She requested. “I have no doubt in my mind that he would be fine on his own, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“You worry,” Midoriya finished for her. “It’s only natural. He is your grandson.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch.” Bakugou kicked off the wall. “You have nothing to worry about, lady. That little brat will be back before you know it. He won’t keep his sister waiting longer than he needs to.”</p><p> </p><p>Grandma chuckled solemnly. “You’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya bowed to Grandma. “Thank you so much for your help. I promise you that Link and Aryll will be returned safely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Deku.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Bakugou and Midoriya left the house. The other islanders were standing outside, whispering worriedly amongst themselves about Aryll. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya hoisted his satchel up over his shoulder once they approached the pier. Link had just shown Tetra his shield, the girl reluctantly giving her approval for him to board. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you two doing here?” Tetra asked when she took notice of them. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re coming along, too.” Midoriya informed her. </p><p> </p><p>“No way!” Tetra crossed her arms. “Having one stowaway is bad enough! I’m not allowing two more!”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou didn’t have the patience for this. He let loose a couple explosions to get her attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Either you let us on, or I blow up your ship. Your choice.” </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya sighed. Leave it to Bakugou to use intimidation to get his way. </p><p> </p><p>Tetra glared at Bakugou, the two of them having a stare down. </p><p> </p><p>“...fine.” She conceded. “But once we get to the Forsaken Fortress and rescue Link’s sister, all three of you are on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking in victory, Bakugou stalked down the pier and climbed aboard the ship. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Midoriya bowed to Tetra before following suit. </p><p> </p><p>Link boarded after Midoriya. He tugged on Midoriya’s shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Midoriya looked down. </p><p> </p><p>Link looked almost shy as he signed, <em> Thank you.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Midoriya smiled. “You’re going to be a great hero.”</p><p> </p><p>Link gazed up at Link with wonder, before breaking into a sheepish smile. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I hope so.  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Something I enjoyed doing this chapter and will continue to do as the story goes on is exploring Link’s vulnerability. He may be the fated reborn Hero, but he is also a child with feelings.</p><p>The voyage into the Great Sea officially starts next chapter! Let the shenanigans continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The school semester is finally over, so I was able to finish this chapter! But as my luck would have it, I have summer school in two days, so FML!</p><p>Just a quick note: in light of some comments I got, if anyone is worried that this story is going to be predictable because the Wind Waker story has been pretty linear so far despite Bakugou and Midoriya’s presence, I ask that you wait and give this story a chance. I have so much planned. But in order to get to these plans, things have to be linear for a bit in order to establish the WW canon in the minds of Bakugou and Midoriya.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.</em> </b>
</p><p>It was a depressing departure. All of the inhabitants of Outset Island gathered at the shore to send Link off. Grandma was standing on her porch. Link waved to his friends and grandmother, expression wistful. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya couldn’t help but tear up while witnessing such a heartfelt goodbye. This was the first time Link would be leaving his home, about to brave a vast sea with strangers. Link was so courageous. Midoriya had to commend him for his determination to rescue Aryll. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, how much longer do you think this is going to go on, do you think? Do you have an estimate?”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya rolled his eyes. And of course, Tetra taunts Link for being a human with feelings. “Leave him alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Tetra was sitting on the ledge, arms crossed and a smug look on her face. “If he’s going to be like this, we might as well turn this ship around. He won’t last a day at sea. Well, Link? Should we return you back to your island?”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou rudely stepped in front of Tetra, blocking her view of Link. “Don’t you even think about turning back, Lucky Charms. I will kill you if you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Huffing angrily at both of them, Link turned away and walked further into the ship, deciding to ignore their comments. </p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, someone’s touchy.” Tetra snickered. </p><p> </p><p>“His sister was kidnapped right in front of him. Leave him be.” Midoriya told her. </p><p> </p><p>Tetra scoffed. “Whatever. Anyway, all three of you need to get lost. The top deck of this ship is for <em> real pirates </em>only.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hah?” Bakugou got in her face. “The hell are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re going to stow away on <em> my </em>ship, then you’ll have to start at the bottom of the ranks like everyone else.” Tetra explained. “Report to Niko in the lower deck. He will be your superior from here on out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like hell I'm gonna report to someone else!”</p><p> </p><p>“This is <em> my </em>ship! Unless you want Gonzo to catapult you off the it, you’ll listen to me!”</p><p> </p><p>“As if you–<em> ow! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Link pinched Bakugou’s side. He gave Tetra a blank look before heading to the door leading to the lower deck. </p><p> </p><p>“Fucking kid…” Bakugou growled, rubbing his side. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Kacchan. Let’s just go. Might as well familiarize ourselves with the interior.” Midoriya told him. </p><p> </p><p>“Fucking fine!” Bakugou relented. “And just for the record, cone head, I’m going to the lower deck because I <em> chose </em>to, not because you told me to!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Tetra waved him away. </p><p> </p><p>While Bakugou muttered every swear word under the sun, Midoriya took in his surroundings. This was a pirate ship taken straight out of fairytales. He’d never been on a ship before, let alone one for <em> pirates. </em> Upon entering the door, there was a room straight ahead with a staircase leading downwards in the middle. There was another crew member standing guard in front of the room. Thinking this man was Niko, Link approached him, only to get scolded. Apparently that was <em> not </em>Niko, and the room he was guarding was Tetra’s cabin. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s the little princess’ room?” Bakugou spat sarcastically. “It would be a shame if it got blown up.”</p><p> </p><p>Link looked at Midoriya. <em> Why is he so mean? </em>He signed. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s just the way he is,” Midoriya whispered so Bakugou couldn’t hear him. “Don’t worry, he’s in a normal mood right now. When he’s truly angry and wants to be mean, you’ll see the difference.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you idiots whispering about?” Bakugou snapped, making Link jump to attention. </p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, I’m the only one whispering.” Midoriya pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>“Like I give a shit. Quit standing around and let’s go. I wanna find this Niko and kick his ass.” </p><p> </p><p>Bakugou headed down the stairs, arms crossed behind his head. The trio entered a small room, an equally small pirate awaiting them. He was shorter than Link, and was sporting a blue bandana, red and white striped shirt, and blue pants. </p><p> </p><p>The room had two ledges, the group standing on one and the other on the other side of the room. The middle of the room was an open area, only accessible by climbing down the ladder right by the ledge. There were wooden platforms on the floor, and several ropes with fire lit lanterns attached hanging from the ceiling. It was an odd room, to say the least. Weren’t those lanterns a fire hazard to this wooden ship?</p><p> </p><p>“Are you Niko?” Midoriya spoke to the little pirate. </p><p> </p><p>The pirate jumped to attention at the appearance of the trio. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am! Ahoy there, swabbies! As of today, I am your superior!” Niko announced, looking like a child on their birthday. </p><p> </p><p>“No you’re not–”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, I promise I’ll go easy on you three,” Niko interrupted Bakugou, still riding on his excitement. “So do as I say, okay? First things first, you have to take a test all new pirates have to take. It’s a bit of a doozy!”</p><p> </p><p>That got Bakugou’s attention. “A test, huh? Bring it on! I’ll pass it on the first try!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, such confidence! I like it!” Niko gushed. “You’ll be a fine swabbie indeed!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be the best damn swabbie you’ve ever seen!” Bakugou boasted. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s a swabbie?” Midoriya asked Link quietly. </p><p> </p><p><em> The lowest ranking sailor. </em>He replied. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya stifled a laugh. He covered his mouth so Bakugou wouldn’t hear. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, watch everything I’m about to show you real careful-like so you can cram it into your no doubt mushy swabbie brain!” Niko instructed cheerfully. </p><p> </p><p>Bakugou froze mid-boast. Midoriya got goosebumps, reminding him of how Bakugou looked when their junior high teacher said Midoriya also wanted to attend UA. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya covered Link’s ears before Bakugou figuratively and literally exploded. </p><p> </p><p>“The fuck did you just say?! Did you just say I have a <em> mushy brain?! </em>” Bakugou roared, hands crackling. “My fucking IQ is a bigger number than your height! You better watch your mouth, chipmunk! I will chuck you across the room like a goddamn baseball!”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya sighed. This was going to be a long day. </p><p>
  <b> <em>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~</em> </b>
</p><p>Eventually, after Bakugou calmed down with Niko on the floor begging for forgiveness, they were able to get to the test. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t too hard of a test. At least, for people like Bakugou and Midoriya. Niko performed a demonstration, waiting for them on the other side of the room. They would be fine. Bakugou and Midoriya have had to endure more difficult challenges than just swinging from rope to rope to reach the other end of the room. Hanging from the bottom of the ropes were lit lanterns, which worried Midoriya. Not for his and Bakugou’s sake, but for Link’s. However, Link’s eyes sparkled when Niko promised if he could make it to the other side, he could have whatever was in the single treasure chest sitting in the room. Midoriya knew there would be no way to talk Link out of it. </p><p> </p><p>There were raised wooden platforms to land on after successfully swinging from a single rope. Yet they were on a time limit. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need ‘em.” Bakugou had boasted. “This is too fucking easy.”</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, Bakugou had no problem jumping from rope to rope, never needing to land on the platforms. Niko was slack jawed at the sight when Bakugou landed beside him with a shit eating grin. </p><p> </p><p>“But… but this took me one year to complete…” Niko whined. “How did you…?”</p><p> </p><p>Determined, Link stepped up, ready to take a try. </p><p> </p><p>“Be careful.” Midoriya told him. </p><p> </p><p>Link nodded before facing the ropes. He took a huge leap, grasping onto the first rope. Unlike Bakugou, Link was too short to swing from rope to rope. He would need to use the platforms. But it didn’t matter. Link was fairly quick. He swung himself back and forth u til he had enough momentum to let go and land on the wooden platform. </p><p> </p><p>Bakugou watched from the other side, arms crossed. Midoriya knew he was studying Link, watching his form and assessing his physical ability. Link jumped from the platform onto the next rope. Mjdoriya gasped when Link’s fingers slipped, almost letting go of the rope. But Link recovered, grunting as he corrected his balance and gripped onto the rope with both hands. Luckily, Link’s boots didn’t get caught in the lantern. </p><p> </p><p>There was not much incident after that. Link learned from whatever mistake he made and cleared the rest of the platforms, landing next to Bakugou. The spiky blond was scowling at the kid, but Link was smiling, proud of himself. </p><p> </p><p>Niko cooed at Link, teaching up to pat him on the head. </p><p> </p><p>“That was amazing! You did it so fast. I’m… I’m so proud to have you as my underling.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou’s eye twitched at the sight, but didn’t say a word. Midoriya already knew why he reacted like that: Bakugou didn’t receive praise, even though the guy would just brush it off. It was a blow to his ego.</p><p> </p><p>“Take what’s in the chest. It’s all yours.” Niko told Link. </p><p> </p><p>Grinning, Link ran in the small room, a wooden chest awaiting him. As Niko muttered to himself how he could get busted for giving the contents of the chest to Link, Midoroya quietly made his way over, having as easy of a time as Bakugou did. </p><p> </p><p>When he went inside, he saw half of Link’s body inside the chest, his legs kicking out behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Link, wha–”</p><p> </p><p>But then, Link stood back up, proudly presenting a purple bag. He lifted it high into the air, his cheerful expression priceless. The bag looked… weirdly cute. The bag depicted a goofy looking monster, with yellow eyes and a large mouth. The mouth was spiky, most likely to depict teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“Heh, the fuck kind of bag is that?” Bakugou scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a spoils bag.” Niko replied, thinking Bakugou actually wanted to know. “It’s a very useful item all pirates carry. You carry loot you get from enemies.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care, chipmunk.” Bakugou barked at him. “Get lost.”</p><p> </p><p>After that, Niko left the trio alone. They stayed on the bottom deck as they awaited their arrival to the Forsaken Fortress. Now that they had a moment of peace, worries from before plagued Midoriya’s mind once more. He thought about the potential status of everyone back home. </p><p> </p><p>Were Iida and Kirishima alright? Did Todoroki and Yaoyorozu make it out? Did All Might… defeat All For One? Were the villains detained? What about his mother… was she informed of his disappearance?</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya tried not to panic thinking about these things. Surely All Might won. The only thing that was holding him back was Bakugou’s safety. But they succeeded in getting him out danger, even if he was in another dimension. So All Might definitely went all out and defeated All For One, right? The heroes won, right? Everyone is safe, and All Might remains the symbol of peace. </p><p> </p><p>A tug on his shirt redirected Midoriya’s attention. It was Link. He was holding half a loaf of bread. He handed it to Midoriya before signing,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Niko snuck us some food. It’s not much, but it’s something.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Link.” Midoriya gave him a grateful smile. </p><p> </p><p>Link sat down next to him, making his own portion of bread out of a newly acquired spoils bag. They ate in silence for a while. Bakugou was nowhere to be found. Though at one point, the two could hear protests from the pirates on the top deck and Bakugou yelling at them that he wasn’t moving. </p><p> </p><p>Link shyly kept glancing at Midoriya as he ate, looking back down when Midoriya would move. Finally, Midoroya caught Link’s gaze. Startled at being caught, Link scratched the back of his head and giggled. </p><p> </p><p>“Something wrong?” Midoriya asked as he finished his bread. </p><p> </p><p>Cheeks puffing out because of the bread, Link sat quietly for a few moments before signing, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tell me, what is a quirk? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya wasn’t surprised by the question. He figured Link would ask sooner or later. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a special ability, a superpower,” Midoriya explained. “</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s like magic? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of. Not everyone has a quirk, and some are stronger than others. But the more you practice, the better and stronger you become with your quirk.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What is your quirk? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was no harm in telling him a few details. “My quirk is called One for All. I have power that has been stockpiled into my body, which I can redirect to any part of my body, or several parts. That power can manifest as speed, super strength, enhanced agility, and makes me durable.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wow! That’s cool! So, do you get a quirk when you’re born? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya wasn’t sure how to accurately answer that question, given his own special circumstances. </p><p> </p><p>“Most of the time, yes.” Midoriya answered carefully. “But one’s quirk doesn’t typically manifest until they’re about four. But not everyone is born with a quirk.”</p><p> </p><p>Link scratched his chin in thought. <em> If I were in your world, I would be considered… what was it your friend said before? Quirkless? Is that a bad thing? The Hero of Time sounds like he had a quirk. He could travel through time. No wonder he was the fated hero.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Midoriya felt his heart break a little. “Being quirkless isn’t a bad thing. I used to think it was… but not anymore. Not having a quirk doesn’t mean you can’t become a hero. You don’t have a quirk, yet you’re a brave, strong kid. You’re about to save your sister. You didn’t even hesitate to go after the bird that took her. Quirk or not, if you lived in my world, I would consider you a hero. And I’m sure Aryll will consider you a hero, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Link stared at Midoriya, eyes wide with wonder. He then broke out into a wide smile. </p><p> </p><p>The two stayed next to each other as the sun began to set, nightfall soon arriving. Midoriya decided to push aside the fate of his world for now and focus on this one. Link eventually fell asleep, heading laying on Midoriya’s shoulder. Midoriya, meanwhile, had taken out the book Sturgeon gave him about the gods and the seven sages. Six sages represented elements, like fire, water, and light. The seventh sage… Midoriya was floored to discover that it was Zelda, the magic wielding princess Sturgeon talked about. As he continued reading, despite learning how powerful the gods. sages, and Hero of Time was, he started to fear this Ganon character more and more. He hoped the villain wasn’t alive in this world. The Hero of Time had a magical sword and a lot of divine assistance to defeat the guy. No one in this world would stand a chance against such a foe. </p><p> </p><p>“Lucky Charms!”</p><p> </p><p>Link jumped out of his sleep at the sound of Bakugou’s shout. Midoriya sighed as Bakugou marched into the lower deck. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re at the Forsaken Fortress. Get your ass up here so we can go.”</p><p> </p><p>Link’s sleepy indignation shifted into solemnity. Nodding, he rose to his feet, stretching before walking past Bakugou and onto the top deck. Midoriya snapped the book shut and placed it back in his satchel. </p><p> </p><p>As he went to pass Bakugou, the explosive blond grabbed his shoulder, holding him still. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go getting attached to this world’s problems or that kid,” Bakugou told him sternly. “We have to get back home as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya clenched his fists. “I know, Kacchan. You don’t think I’m worried about All Might and our friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou scoffed, letting Midoriya go before stuffing his hands in his pockets. </p><p> </p><p>As Midoriya walked past him, Bakugou said, “I’m sure you are. But I know you, Deku. You care too damn much about every little fucking thing. If you see any opportunity to play at being a hero, you’d take it.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya’s attempt to rescue Bakugou from the Sludge Villain and the joint effort in rescuing Bakugou from the League popped up in both of their minds. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya whirled back around to face him. “I’m not “playing at” anything. I <em> will </em>be a hero, Kacchan. But I’m not wanting to help Link because of my own ego, or just to show you up. An innocent person is in trouble. Maybe you shouldn’t project onto me so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou jolted, but Midoriya didn’t give him a chance to retaliate. The green haired boy headed to the top deck. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Wind Waker’s Link. The boy hadn’t fought a day in his life while living on a small, peaceful island. Yet he doesn’t hesitate to become a hero to rescue his sister, and then take on Ganon. He takes that cheap sword and runs with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanna say thank you so much for the sweet comments I received last chapter. They really helped motivate me. I’m taking summer classes, so I haven’t had much time to write. But I found some time recently to finish this chapter, so I hope it’s worth the wait! I really had fun with this one, and it hopefully has a satisfying end to all of the intro stuff and a good set up for what’s to come!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~</em> </b>
</p><p>Upon seeing the Forsaken Fortress for himself, Midoriya definitely understood how it got its name. It was ominous, and for whatever reason, he could sense that something bone-chilling was inside, and he had no idea what. Despite clearly being made from stone, the fortress appeared to have been built from a colossal tree, as appendages that looked like branches stretched out from either side, anchors hanging from them. Midoriya gulped when he saw a pirate ship that had been destroyed, its hull floating above water. </p><p> </p><p>There were no window panes of any kind, just open spaces into the fortress. The entire place was lit up, even more so with the many searchlights sweeping the area. They had to have been controlled by someone, as this world didn’t have the technology for an automated security system. Midoriya’s gaze lifted upwards. The bird that kidnapped Aryll was sitting in a nest that was placed on one of the stone branches. Midoriya clenched his fists and forced himself to look elsewhere, lest he get angry.</p><p> </p><p>There was one area in the middle where several seagulls were flocking. That was a good indication of people being there. Maybe that was where Aryll was being kept. The very top of the fortress was well lit. Since the bird was outside, who was at the top?</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou squinted his eyes, arms crossed as he surveyed the daunting fortress. “This won’t take long. I’ll take out whatever or whoever is powering those searchlights and roast the bird alive, then you guys can rescue Lucky Charms’ sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait Kacchan, I don’t think that’ll work.” <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Bakugou scowled, but listened to what Midoriya had to say. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s likely Aryll is being held over there where those seagulls are flocking. The bird that took her is not that far from that area. If you use your quirk, it’ll draw the attention of the bird,” Midoriya explained. “It could really hurt you or decide to grab Aryll and take her who knows where. And… I don’t think the bird is the only thing up there.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou gave Midoriya a hard stare before sighing. “Obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>Link was quiet the entire time, listening intently as he also appraised the fortress, trying to figure out how he would even get inside. </p><p> </p><p>“This place used to belong to rival pirates of ours,” Gonzo informed them as he took his place next to Tetra. “What happened to them and who took it over, no one knows.”</p><p> </p><p>That didn’t sound very promising. </p><p> </p><p>“If such an armored fortress was taken from equally tough pirates, then the person, or people, controlling it should be avoided at all costs. We need to get Aryll then get out of there.” Midoriya stated.</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou didn’t like the idea of not confronting whoever was responsible. “And then what? The assholes in there continue to snatch up more kids? No, we have to take care of this threat here and now. The bird is <em> right there! </em> I can take it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t even know who the villain is, Kacchan. It’s clear the bird didn’t act on it’s own will. That bird brought Aryll to someone, and that someone is in there. It would be reckless to go in there without any idea of who we’re up against.” Midoriya argued. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re asking us to completely avoid the damn villains! How the hell are we supposed to gain any intel if we don’t at least encounter them? We don’t have time to overthink and write everything in a dumb notebook like you all the time. We need to act <em> now.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“That “dumb notebook” helped me take <em> you </em> down!”</p><p> </p><p>Silence. </p><p> </p><p>Bakugou was fuming, and Midoriya looked just as angry. How dare Bakugou insult something that has helped him grow stronger.</p><p> </p><p>Link stepped in between them, the attention of both students on him now. </p><p> </p><p><em> I think both of you are right. The bird and whoever else is in there need to be stopped. But Aryll is in danger </em> now. <em> She needs to be rescued before anything else. </em></p><p> </p><p>“What’d the little brat say?”</p><p> </p><p>“He said we’re both right, but Aryll first and foremost needs to be saved now.” Midoriya felt guilty for allowing himself to get into his own feelings and bump heads with Bakugou. They were wasting precious time, a luxury Aryll quite possibly didn’t have. </p><p> </p><p>“...how do we get in?” Bakugou relented as well, but it was clear he didn’t like it.</p><p> </p><p>Tetra, who had been quietly watching the two fight, spoke back up. “There’s no dock, so we can’t even get close. The foundation of the fortress is so high up, and the bird will spot us immediately if we bring this ship in any closer. There’s only one thing I can think of that can help Link at the very least infiltrate undetected.”</p><p> </p><p>Link wasn’t a fan of how Tetra was looking at him, a devious smirk on her face, but he was willing to do anything to get his sister back. </p><p> </p><p>One second, Link was standing on the ground. Next thing he knew, he was trapped inside a barrel, about to get catapulted towards the fortress. Suddenly realizing how much of a bad idea this was, he started to struggle. </p><p> </p><p>“This doesn’t look safe.” Midoriya told Tetra. </p><p> </p><p>She clicked her tongue. “Nothing about this little rescue mission is safe. This is the only plausible way of getting him in without being seen by the bird. Both of you are too big for this to work. Link is the only one who can get in this way. The trajectory from the catapult will launch him high enough so he bypasses the searchlights, avoids the bird, and lands relatively close to the location of—<em>Link! </em>Stop moving!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make my way in after him,” Midoriya said as Link continued to struggle. “I can jump high enough, but I need to land away from the searchlights since the force of my landing will likely make noise. Kacchan, you’ll make noise regardless.”</p><p> </p><p>“No shit,” Bakugou barked. “I’ll… I’ll stay here. But if I see any funny business with the damn bird  or any villains, I’m going in. Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” </p><p> </p><p>For someone who wasn’t good at negotiations, it was a decent compromise.</p><p> </p><p> “Link, you’ll be okay,” Midoriya turned to the boy. “You can do it. Once you’re in, I’ll be there if you need me.”</p><p> </p><p>That helped calm the boy down a little, nodding in response. </p><p> </p><p>“Stand back!” Tetra ordered. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya and Bakugou stepped back. Link gulped, squeezing his eyes shut with an expression that could only be described as constipation. </p><p> </p><p>“Everybody ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Gonzo leaned towards Link. “Never fear, kid. We’re pros. We’re going to launch you good!”</p><p> </p><p>That didn’t make Link feel any better. </p><p> </p><p>“Three! Two! One!” Tetra counted down. </p><p> </p><p>Gonzo released the wheel he had wound, the mechanism spinning with released energy as Link was launched into the air. Gonzo waved his farewells. </p><p> </p><p>Link’s resounding scream made Midoriya wince. Bakugou and Tetra on the other hand, were amused. All amusement came to an end when Link smacked against the stone wall of the fortress, the barrel exploding into numerous splinters. Link’s sword flew into the air and landed in an unknown location. Bakugou and Midoriya looked on in horror as Link, unconscious, slid down the wall and plunged into the water below. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Midoriya swore. “Link, no!”</p><p> </p><p>“...he’s dead.” Bakugou said matter-of-factly. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say things like that!” Midoriya chastised him. “I’m going in.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya channeled One for All into his legs and feet, and then jumped into the air. He made sure to land far away from the bird as planned. He made a mental note of where Link landed in the water. He jumped off the rocks and dove into the water, swimming into the entrance of the fortress. He was thankful for the waterproof clothes. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya spotted Link floating. He swam over to him, grabbing him and taking them both to safety. There was a platform with stairs. After lifting Link onto the platform, Midoriya followed, breathing heavily as he laid onto his back. At this point, Link had woken back up, looking slightly dazed. </p><p> </p><p><em> Knew it was a bad idea. </em>Midoriya bemoaned to himself. </p><p> </p><p>He sat up to take a good look at Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… you alright?” Midoriya asked, cupping his face and turning it in different directions to check for injuries. </p><p> </p><p>Link had nodded, but to Midoriya’s horror, there was a gash on Link’s forehead. It was bleeding. Cursing to himself, Midoriya ripped some fabric from his sleeve and applied pressure to the wound. He wished Recovery Girl was here. </p><p> </p><p>Link just blinked. </p><p> </p><p>Despite his panicking, Midoriya laughed softly. “Wow. You’re one tough kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Link just shrugged as if saying, <em> it’s nothing.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Do you need to go back to the ship?” Midoriya asked, cringing at the blood soaking the fabric. “That was a hard hit.”</p><p> </p><p>Link signed to him, <em> I’m fine. I need to go save Aryll now.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“But your injury–” Midoriya pulled the fabric away to look at the gash, but was shocked to see it was already starting to heal. The bleeding had stopped. </p><p> </p><p><em> What? That’s impossible… </em>Midoriya thought to himself, shocked. </p><p> </p><p>“Link… your cut is already healing.”</p><p> </p><p>Link shrugged again. <em> Ever since I could remember, whenever I got cuts and bruises, they never hurt long. They always healed within a day.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Could that be his quirk? </em> Midoriya wondered to himself. <em> No, accelerated healing of that caliber isn’t that out of the ordinary. Humans before quirks have had records of accelerated healing like Link. It’s not like Recovery Girl’s healing. Link must just have a really high functioning immune system.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Midoriya rose to his feet, holding his hand out. “Well, as long as you’re okay! Let’s get going.”</p><p> </p><p>Grinning, Link took Midoriya’s hand and got up. He reached for his side, only to find nothing there. Eyes wide in panic, Link patted himself down. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Mjdoriya asked. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My sword! It’s gone! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, shit. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, we’ll find it.” Midoriya assured him. “Let’s just stay calm. I’ll help you find it.”</p><p> </p><p>Link nodded in thanks, his expression morphing to one of solemnity. </p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, Link jumped, yelping in surprise. Before Midoriya could ask what was wrong, Tetra’s voice could be heard out of nowhere. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Your sword landed all the way up there? Shoot! I’m sorry! I apologize! I guess my aim was off by a little bit.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Link gaped, looking around himself. Midoriya was just as freaked out. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Heh heh, the look on you guys’ faces… priceless!” </em>Tetra sneered. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Yeah, good job face planting into that wall, loser!” </em>Now Bakugou’s mocking voice was there. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Hey! Back off! This is my stone!” </em>Tetra snapped at him. </p><p> </p><p>Link reached into his pocket, pulling out a glowing rock win rope tied around it. </p><p> </p><p>“What in the world…” Midoriya gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Link peered into it, mesmerized. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I slipped this stone into your pocket just before we fired you over there. It’s no ordinary stone either.” </em>Tetra explained proudly. </p><p> </p><p>Tetra explained how it worked, staying that she could see whatever they were doing through the stone, and Link and Midoriya could in turn hear her voice. Quirks may not be a thing in this dimension, but magic was just as otherworldly. </p><p> </p><p><em> “I’m gonna keep an eye on you losers. The second I see anything strange, I’m blowing the fucking place up, you got it?” </em>Bakugou told them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I told you to back off! Remember guys, the courtyard is awash with searchlights, so they’ll see you right away if you just go charging in. Better think it through!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “But not too much, we don’t have all night!” </em>Bakugou butted in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Gimme my stone back, porcupine head!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What did you just fucking call me, you little shi—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Link pocketed the stone, muting them. He and Midoriya looked at each other for a few moments before bursting into giggles. </p><p> </p><p><em> Kacchan is kind of scary, but for some reason, he’s made me feel at ease. </em> Link signed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… he has that effect,” Midoriya chuckled. “Our friends feel the same way. Because he’s so strong, they feel more sure of themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>The two walked up two small flights of stairs, passing by two barrels. They stopped when they got to the last stair. There were two sweeping searchlights scouring the area.</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya looked upwards. “So your sword’s up there, huh? I can’t risk jumping up there now. We’re too close to the bird and the searchlights. So we’ll just have to sneak out way into the fortress. Got any ideas on how to pass through?”</p><p> </p><p>Link tapped his chin, glancing backwards towards the barrels at the bottom of the stairs. <em> I have an idea. <br/><br/></em></p><p>
  <b> <em>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~</em></b>
</p><p> </p><p><em> This is ridiculous, this is ridiculous, oh my god this is ridiculous! </em>Midoriya chanted in his head. </p><p> </p><p>Links brilliant idea was for both of them to hide in the barrels they had passed and slowly make their way to the other side of the courtyard, stopping when the searchlights swept over them. When Link signed the idea to him, Midoriya had thought he was joking. But alas, the grin on the boy’s face told him otherwise. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya was just small enough for him to crouch in the barrel and cover himself up completely whenever the searchlights headed his way. How stupid were those monsters to not realize that the same two barrels aren’t in the same place each time their searchlight stopped on them?</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya was grateful that they were stupid, as after ten horribly tense minutes and lots of internal screaming when Link would venture off track to pick up green and red jewels off the ground (he would have to ask what those were later), the made it to large, imposing wooden doors. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re <em> never </em> doing that again!” Midoriya exclaimed when he shut the doors. “I almost had a heart attack!”</p><p> </p><p>Link, not paying attention to Midoriya’s laments, walked over to a shiny pot, picked it up, and threw it on the ground. The sound of shattering porcelain made Midoriya jump out of his skin. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?!” Midoriya hissed as Link picked up a single green gem that was inside. “What even is that?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Rupees. </em> Link signed to him. <em> It’s money. </em></p><p> </p><p>Money. Okay. </p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t break any more pots,” Midoriya rubbed his temples. “The sound could attract those creatures to us.”</p><p> </p><p>Link looked like he wanted to argue, but for the sake of not wasting anymore time, he agreed with a nod. </p><p> </p><p>The fortress was like a dungeon in a video game. There were a plethora of doors to go through, and to Midoriya’s vexation, lots of enemies guarding each area. Midoriya did not want to cause a commotion, so he committed to avoiding the monsters or hiding until they passed by. At one point there was a <em> freaking laser beam </em>that shot at them from a mount shaped like one of the monsters. The cry of terror Midoriya had let out wasn’t one of his finest moments. </p><p> </p><p>They came across two treasure chests during their search. One contained a compass, which Midoriya didn’t find useful since compasses weren’t commonly used anymore in his world. Link, on the other hand, was ecstatic. Thanks to the compass, Link could tell which direction they’ve been previously and would know not to go back. </p><p> </p><p>The second chest held something doubly as useful: a map. Midoriya didn’t bother to question why the owner of this fortress would keep a map of the place in a chest. Again, he just thanked his lucky stars. </p><p> </p><p>“Aryll has to be here.” Midoriya pointed to an area on the map. “We’ll make our way there. We gotta find your sword first. You might need it.”</p><p> </p><p>After awhile, it became clear that the two wouldn’t be able to advance up the fortress unless they took out the monsters controlling the searchlights. There was a pot with wooden clubs in them. Link signed to Midoriya that he would fine using those. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Link gave him a confident smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I’ll take out the monsters on the left.” </p><p> </p><p>It was difficult for Midoriya to dampen the sound of a Missouri Smash on two monsters he encountered, the creatures immediately evaporating into purple mist. Luckily, he didn’t draw the attention of the bird. The searchlights on his side were now pointing upwards and away from the fortress. He watched Link’s side, chewing his bottom lip when he saw only one set of searchlights taken down. Finally, the other searchlights followed suit. He could see Link waving the wooden club victoriously, smiling widely. </p><p> </p><p>This kid was pretty great. </p><p> </p><p>They met back up in the middle, now able to progress upwards. There was a pig looking monster guarding the entrance to the second floor. He held a spear and a lantern. He was pretty big in stature. Since he was alone, Midoriya had no qualms in sneaking up behind him and quickly taking him out. Link looked on in awe and slight jealousy. Midoriya chuckled at his pout.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to find your sword. Then you can be more proactive.”</p><p> </p><p>They climbed several more flights of stairs, Midoriya holding Link as they jumped across two large gaps. Then finally, <em> finally, </em>Link’s sword was in sight. In his excitement, Link shouted “Yeah!” as he jumped in joy. His voice was a bit scratchy, clearly from disuse aside from occasional yelps.<br/><br/></p><p>Midoriya didn’t have time to process hearing Link speak for the first time. Spikes shot up from the ground, trapping them. And unbeknown to them, a monster was there with its own sword. </p><p> </p><p>“Link–”</p><p> </p><p>Link was charging in, doing a somersault towards his sword. He held it up in triumph as the monster was about to slash his back. But Link’s reflexes were incredible. He quickly turned around and did a forward slash, knocking the monster on the ground and making it drop its sword. Then, Link went in for the final jab, making the monster dissipate into mist. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Link! Great job!” Midoriya praised him. “Sure, you just took five years off my life, but good work!” </p><p> </p><p>Link grinned ear to ear. </p><p> </p><p>The duo turned to the door, which would lead into the location they believed Aryll to be. </p><p> </p><p>“If this is indeed where your sister is, you have to be ready for anything,” Midoriya told him. “I’ll stay out here and keep watch. You go get her. If I hear anything strange, I’m coming in.”</p><p> </p><p>Link gave him a nod and opened the door. Once it was closed, Midoriya stood in front of it, keeping his eyes peeled. </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t have seen it coming. </p><p> </p><p>Link was only inside for about thirty seconds, when a loud, familiar squawk rang out, along with Link’s scream. Midoriya didn’t waste any time. He busted the door down.</p><p> </p><p>He saw Aryll, sitting in a cell with other girls. He saw Link, staring upwards in anger. And then he saw the wretched bird, the cause of all of this, with its wings outstretched. It swooped down and grabbed Link in its beak, starting to make its ascent. Aryll and the other girls looked on, terrified. </p><p> </p><p>“No you don’t!” Midoriya shouted. </p><p> </p><p>He jumped into the air, making sure he was above the bird. </p><p> </p><p>“DETROIT SMASH!”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya swung down with his fist. The bird squawked in pain, releasing Link. Midoriya caught him before he hit the ground. But before they could do anything else, the bird grabbed them both, one trapped in each foot. Midoriya gritted his teeth as the bird’s talons poked painfully against his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Did his attack do nothing against the creature? It’s acting like it wasn’t punched into next week!</p><p> </p><p>The bird started to ascend again. Midoriya then realized there was no ceiling in this area. That was how the bird got in without him noticing. </p><p> </p><p><em> Damn it… </em> Midoriya seethed. </p><p> </p><p>As they flew higher in the air. Midoriya tried to ignore the pain he was in and instead checked on Link. Since Link was smaller, the bird’s talons wrapped around the outside of his body. Midoriya was relieved, though the fear in Link’s eyes made his heart lurch. </p><p> </p><p>He had to get them out of there. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya tried to force the bird to release him. He pounded his fists against the bird’s foot, but it was like they were made out of armor.</p><p> </p><p>This was no ordinary bird, if the size and coloration of it didn’t give that away. But something was wrong. Colossal or not, the bird should have went down. </p><p> </p><p>Unless…</p><p> </p><p>The bird circled around the fortress, bringing them to the lit area at the very top. There was a tall man there, standing in front of a door decelerated with bones of various creatures and skulls that were too humanlike for comfort. From what he could see from the distance, the man had red hair, dark greenish skin, and was dressed in a black robe. </p><p> </p><p>The bird drew closer, its flapping wings keeping them suspended in the air. When Midoriya got a good look at the man, his blood ran cold. </p><p> </p><p>Fear and dread enveloped him. He froze, eyes wide and lips trembling. The tall man’s red eyes pierced Midoriya’s before looking at Link, who was similarly frozen in fear. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bastard!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou’s voice could be heard, the sound of an explosion following. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya wanted to scream, tell Bakugou to get away, but his body wouldn’t listen to him. He was completely petrified under the presence of this man. Just like when he saw All for One for the first time, he could feel this man was oozing with evil and power.</p><p> </p><p>Could this be... the malevolent being in the legends of this world?</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou looked lethal as he barreled closer to the bird and the man. He readied another explosion, one to be deadly if the amount of sweat on Bakugou’s body indicated anything. He must have been preparing his body for a while, anticipating this end result. </p><p> </p><p>The man lifted his hand just as Bakugou was in front of him, the explosion setting off. Then, Bakugou froze, along with his explosion. Midoriya’s eyes darted between Bakugou and the man. What just happened? </p><p> </p><p>Bakugou twitched, struggling to move, but the man just sneered. He looked at the bird, clearly his loyal servant, and lifted his chin. Squawking, the bird flew up a few feet and then dropped its two captives. But before they could even react to falling, the man released whatever hold he had on Bakugou. The explosion was reversed, and its force doubled. The strength of it sent Bakugou, Midoriya, and Link flying. The three screamed, spiraling out of control. There was nothing they could do. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya had no idea how far they traveled. But when he hit the cold ocean water, everything went dark.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~</em></b>
</p><p> </p><p>A red boat with no sailor coasted up to three unconscious, floating boys. The boat was simultaneously hopeful and bewildered. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Again, I don’t have an upload schedule, so feel free to subscribe to this story so you’ll be notified when I update.</p><p>Thank you again for the comments and kudos! Seeing them makes my day! Also, I’m always down to talk about WW and BNHA if you wanna.</p><p>Stay safe out there, and take care!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys are awesome! I was shocked that more and more people are reading this story! It’s made me so happy! And thank you guys again for the sweet comments! </p><p>Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~</em> </b>
</p><p>Midoriya groaned, feeling something shaking him. He opened his eyes slightly, the sunlight forcing him to close them again. He had a pounding headache, and he felt sore all over his body. The shaking continued, more urgent. Midoriya connected in his hazy mind that small hands were shaking his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, it’s Link… wait, Link?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya’s eyes shot open. Link was sitting over him, a relieved look on his face. Midoriya looked around him. He was lying sideways in a small boat. Bakugou was lying next to him, still unconscious. They were under some sort of rock structure, the shade a relief from the hot sun beating down on them. </p><p> </p><p>The boat was decent in length, but extremely short in width. That explained why Midoriya and Bakugou’s legs were dangling off the hull. Link was sitting cross-legged at the bow of the boat. It was a very tight fit, even with the two students lying sideways. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya sat up, rubbing his head. Link smiled at him, patting his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Where… where are we?” Midoriya murmured. “Where’d you find this boat?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the structure decorating the bow of the boat turned around, revealing blue eyes, a yellow nose, and carvings that resembled white hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Link did not find me, <em> I </em> found <em> him, </em> as well as the two of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya blinked, before confusion and fear overtook him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...ah...ah…<em> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya’s scream brought Bakugou back to the land of the living, his head snapping up and explosions popping in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“The fuck?!” Bakugou snarled, looking around before his eyes landed on the face that just <em> spoke. </em></p><p> </p><p>Link looked helplessly at the boat, and <em> why was Link so calm about a talking boat?! </em></p><p> </p><p>Midoriya scrambled to get up, falling into the shallow ocean water in the process. The water was a shock to the system, and had him scrambling back in the boat, despite having spooked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Bakugou shouted at the boat. “Answer me before I blow you to bits!”</p><p> </p><p>The boat sighed. “There is a lot to discuss. Please, both of you, calm yourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Link tapped Midoriya’s shoulder to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p><em> It’s okay, </em>Link signed to him. <em> He won’t hurt us. I was the first to wake up, and we talked. He scared me too, but he’s fine. He’s going to help us. </em></p><p> </p><p>Midoriya shook his head to simultaneously shake the water out of his hair and object Link’s vote of confidence. “You trust what this boat says?! How do you know it's not gonna sail us right back to that villain who launched us out here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because preventing the “villain” you speak of from causing anymore harm is why I’m here.” The boat cut in. “Please, give me a moment to explain myself. If you still do not trust me afterwards, I promise to leave the three of you alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Link gave Midoriya and Bakugou both a pleading look. </p><p> </p><p>Grumbling, Bakugou kicked his legs up on the side of the boat in a rude manner, cracking his knuckles. “Fine. Say what you have to say. But if you try anything funny, you’ll be reduced to splinters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood.” The boat replied placatingly, his tone not giving the idea that he was in any sort of danger. “I am the King of Red Lions.”</p><p> </p><p>“King of Red Lions?” Bakugou scoffed. “Don’t tell me your real name is Mufasa.”</p><p> </p><p>Not knowing who or what that was, Red Lions elected to ignore him and continue. “As I told Link, I have been watching you three since you stormed the Forsaken Fortress to rescue Link’s sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya narrowed his eyes. “How do you know that? And how did you find us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I may be a boat, but I do have eyes and ears.” Red Lions replied vaguely. “I was searching for something, or <em> someone</em>, rather, when I stumbled upon you three. And it looks like I found the person I was looking for. However… you two were a surprise. And I saw what you three tried to do! Trying to storm the fortress was a foolish idea! I lectured Link about it earlier, so I’ll spare you two for now. There are more pressing matters to discuss. The first one, is the shadow that commanded that monstrous bird.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou sat up straight in interest. “That overgrown heap of garbage? Who is he?”</p><p> </p><p>Red Lions leveled them with a stare. “His name… is Ganon.”</p><p> </p><p>All three boys’ blood ran cold. Midoriya’s heart picked up speed. So his hunch was correct. The King of Evil the book spoke of… was <em>that</em> man. The freckled boy shivered. They could have truly died last night if Ganon wanted them dead. He deduced that Ganon didn’t see them as a threat. Lucky for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh… I figured the villain everyone in this world is so worried about would’ve looked a bit more intimidating,” Bakugou tried to play it off. “He looks like a last minute Halloween costume.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ganon has had larger, more powerful forms. Thank the gods that he didn’t reveal his true nature,”  Red Lions told him. “And speaking of worlds… I could tell before Link informed me, but you two aren’t from here, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya nodded. “Yes. We were warped here by a villain from our world. I’m Midoriya Izuku, but you can call me Deku.”</p><p> </p><p>He nudged Bakugou to introduce himself. Rolling his eyes, he complied. </p><p> </p><p>“Bakugou Katsuki.” He said sharply.</p><p> </p><p><em> Call him Kacchan. </em> Link slyly signed to the boat. <em> He really likes it. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Okay… Deku and Kacchan.” Red Lions tested out their names.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What!? </em>” Bakugou shouted. “How do you know that fucking name?”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou didn’t have to wait long to find out who the culprit was. Link was laughing, pointing at Bakugou’s stupefied expression.</p><p> </p><p>“You brat! Come here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! No fighting while you’re sitting in me!” Red Lions barked at them. “I will toss both of you out and leave you stranded.”</p><p> </p><p>The two comically froze, with Bakugou’s fist balled up in Link’s tunic and Link grabbing Bakugou’s hair. The two separated, Link still giggling while Bakugou grumbled to himself.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“So, this Ganon… are the legends true?” Midoriya asked Red Lions.</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya decided he would trust the boat for now. He had so many questions.</p><p> </p><p>“You are aware of the legends of this world?” Red Lions looked surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“When we were still on Link’s island, I had help from his grandmother and another elder. I was given a book with information about it. I wish I had it, but my satchel is back on the pirate ship,” Midoriya sighed. “But I have a basic understanding of the legends. The man we saw… is he truly the one responsible for all the destruction of the past and present?”</p><p> </p><p>Red Lions nodded. “Ganon, who obtained the power of the gods, attempted to cover the land in darkness, and was sealed away by the very power he hoped to command. The man you saw is the very same Ganon. The emperor of the dark realm the ancient legends speak of. I do not know why the seal of the gods has failed, but now that Ganon has returned, the world is once again being threatened by his evil magic.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya didn’t have to guess what catastrophe Ganon’s magic would bring. He had a sample of it back at the fortress.</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya glanced at Link, who was soaking all of this information in. His eyebrows were furrowed, lips pursed slightly in thought. Red Lions focused his gaze back on the blond boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Link… do you still wish to save your sister from him?”</p><p> </p><p>Link didn’t hesitate. He nodded once, looking more determined than ever.</p><p> </p><p>“And will you do anything to save her?”</p><p> </p><p>Two nods of confirmation this time.</p><p> </p><p>“I see...” Red Lions hummed. “In that case, I shall guide you as we go forward, advising you on what you should do and where you must go.”</p><p> </p><p>He then directed his attention to the two heroes in training. “I cannot imagine the confusion and trepidation the both of you must feel being stuck in a different world. You two are strong to have made it this far, and selfless in assisting Link in trying to rescue his sister. I’m truly sorry that you two have gotten caught up in Ganon’s current schemes. If you wish to leave and find a way back home now, that is fine. However, I have a feeling that there is a more feasible way in returning you two to your world other than blindly searching. If you come with Link and I, and help us defeat Ganon, a way home will be opened up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a damn minute,” Bakugou held up a hand, eyebrows crinkled in disbelief. “You want us to come with you to defeat an evil wizard or whatever on a <em> hunch </em>that it will create a way to take me and Deku home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stranger things have happened.” Red Lions replied mysteriously.</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya thought back to the legend of the Hero of Time. In this world, dimension travel is indeed possible with the help of magic and the gods. He glanced at Link. Maybe…</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do it.” Midoriya spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou whipped his head around to glare at Midoriya. “Hah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do it. We’re future heroes, aren’t we? Who are we to deny help to a world in trouble? And… what do we have to lose? This could possibly be the closest lead we have to a way home.”</p><p> </p><p>Conflicted, Bakugou’s gaze shifted between Midoriya and Link, the latter’s puppy dog eyes pissing him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Goddamn it… <em> fine. </em>” Bakugou scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad to have you two on our side,” Red Lions dipped his head to them. “Now, I must warn all of you: Ganon cannot be defeated by human hands, let alone by what little strength you possess—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Little </em>strength?!” Bakugou interrupted him, feeling insulted. “I have a powerful quirk! A versatile one at that! I can take anything on!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Link was telling me. You can create explosions. And Deku… Link had trouble describing your ability. One for All, is that correct?”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“And these powers of yours aren’t magic. You were born with them?”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou nodded proudly, puffing his chest out. For the sake of not getting into complicated discussions, one that he didn’t want Bakugou around for, Midoriya nodded as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Unfortunately, not even natural powers are enough to stop a man such as Ganon. There is only one thing that can defeat him.”</p><p> </p><p>Red Lions looked down at Link. “The key to defeating Ganon is locked away in a great power that you can wield only after much toil and hardship. Do you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a fire in Link’s eyes when he nodded once more. He truly was willing to do whatever it took to save Aryll. Midoriya didn’t have a sibling, but if he did, he would no doubt do everything he could to rescue them from peril, quirkless or not.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied, Red Lions lightened up a bit. “In that case, we depart! To the Great Sea! Ah, but I’m getting ahead of myself,” He suddenly looked sheepish. “This is actually a bit bit embarrassing for me to admit, but… although I am indeed a boat that possesses the power of speech… I possess no sail. And a boat with no sail can sail no seas.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou pointed at Link. “Just tie Lucky Charms up there. He’ll flap in the wind easily.” </p><p> </p><p>Link headbutted Bakugou in the stomach, causing Bakugou to choke.</p><p> </p><p>While the two roughhoused once more, Midoriya asked Red Lions, “What should we do, then? And even if we acquire a sail, how will the three of us fit in here for who knows how long?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a twinkle in Red Lions’ eye. “I briefly thought about it, and I think I have a solution. I will have to adjust myself, but it will be fine. Just focus on finding a sail first. We are currently east of the Forsaken Fortress. This structure we are under is part of Windfall Island. This island is a town of merchants, who deal in a wide variety of goods. If you search hard enough, surely you can find one who will sell you a sail.”</p><p> </p><p>Red Lions winced when Bakugou hit the side of the hull, doing so in an attempt to get Link off of him. Link was grabbing his hair and his legs were wrapped around his neck in a loose chokehold. </p><p> </p><p>“Deku, exit the premises for a moment, please.” Red Lions requested.</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya didn’t waste time hopping out to safety, sitting in the sand. He was amazed to see the boat <em> jump</em>, launching both of the rowdy boys into the air and into the sea. The two spluttered in shock when they resurfaced. Midoriya hid his giggles behind a hand.</p><p> </p><p>Red Lions glowered at them. “Next time you two fight, I will toss you overboard in the middle of the sea, understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Link saluted the boat while Bakugou looked away, arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, as I was saying, without a sail, I am useless to you all. This island of merchants is home to many valuable goods. The information they provide you may come in handy during your endeavors at sea, so listen carefully to their words and heed them well.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya would definitely be listening to what the inhabitants had to say. Bakugou, on the other hand, would rather figure stuff out on his own. </p><p> </p><p>“Remember, this is not time to play,” Red Lions warned, staring pointedly at Link and Bakugou. “Come here immediately as soon as your errands are done.” </p><p> </p><p>“Will do.” Midoriya rose to his feet, brushing the sand off of his pants. “Let’s go, guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Link happily swam to the beach shore. Since Bakugou was fairly tall, all he had to do was walk out of the water. The three headed out from under the rocky structure and into the sunlight. Midoriya had to shield his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The first thing that greeted them at the shore was a spotted pig. </p><p> </p><p>“Cool, there’s lunch.” Bakugou grinned maliciously. </p><p> </p><p>“Kacchan! That pig surely belongs to someone here! Leave it alone! We’ll find food.” Midoriya scolded him.</p><p> </p><p>“Doubt it. Has anyone thought about how we would afford anything here, let alone a sail?” Bakugou snapped. “It’s not like this island takes yen, not that we have any cash on us.”</p><p> </p><p>Link tapped on both of the students’ shoulders. Smiling smugly, Link opened his bag to reveal several rupees of various values inside.</p><p> </p><p><em> That’s right! Link picked up money in the fortress! </em>Midoriya reminded himself.</p><p> </p><p>“You… are a genius.” Midoriya praised him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the currency?” Bakugou peered at the rupees. “Fine. Let’s get going, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s split up. We’ll cover more ground that way.” Midoriya suggested. “Let’s meet back here in an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding in agreement, Link dug in his bag and handed Midoriya a few rupees. He had no idea which colors were what value, but he could figure it out if he needed to.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Bakugou lifted an eyebrow at Link, sticking his hand out.</p><p> </p><p>Link stuck his tongue out at him and started to run away into the island.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Get back here you little shit!”</p><p> </p><p>Giggling in amusement, Midoriya offered Bakugou half of the rupees Link gave him. “See you in a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The trio’s visit in Windfall Island was… eventful, to say the least. Midoriya spoke to several inhabitants, including a teacher who loved butterflies a bit too much, a man with bread shaped hair who was more than eager to show Midoriya around multiple times, and a man wearing what looked like an outfit inspired by Elvis.</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya and Link both happened to enter an luxurious looking house. The owner, a father, pleaded with them to find his daughter Mila, who was also kidnapped by Ganon’s bird. Midoriya felt his heart break at the father’s worry, and promised him they would find her. Midoriya also had to stop his heart from breaking for a different reason when Link thought it would be a good idea to pick up one of the father’s shiny, clearly expensive pots to smash. He couldn’t get Link out of there fast enough. They separated again in search of a merchant with a sail.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Bakugou was being followed around by four kids possibly a bit younger than Link, taunting him. He eventually scared them off when he let loose an explosion.</p><p> </p><p>“Any luck?” Midoriya asked Bakugou when they ran into each other. He offered some freshly baked pastries and cheese he purchased from a café.</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou scoffed, taking the offered food. “Only some snot nosed brats and some loser moaning about something pale and round.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t stay here much longer,” Midoriya sighed. “The King of Red Lions is waiting for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, they spotted a familiar green tunic in the distance. Link was running towards them, waving something in the air. As he got closer, Midoriya recognized it to be an orange sail with a black design on it, which appeared to be an ocean wave.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa! You did it!” Midoriya grinned. “How’d you find this? Bakugou and I searched everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Link looked a bit sheepish, which worried Midoriya a bit. “Link?”</p><p> </p><p><em> I may have had to release a prisoner in order to get the merchant to sell the sail to me. </em>Link signed.</p><p> </p><p>“You did <em> what?! </em>” Midoriya shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s fine! The prisoner was very nice! His name is Tingle! He called himself a fairy, and gave me a map to visit his island. He even offered to decipher any maps we find! And thanks to releasing him, the merchant, Zunari, lowered the sail’s price from 200 rupees to 80 rupees. I still have some money left over. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The hell is going on?” Bakugou asked impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya pinched his nosebridge. “Link had to break the law to get that sail.”</p><p> </p><p><em> And look! Tingle also told me there was something special in the tunnel in his cell! I went and grabbed it! </em>Link continued to sign excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya’s eyes threatened to bug out of his head. “He could have locked you in there! Link, that was dangerous!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I played games, too!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I played a game called Squid Hunt with this old man! I won! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t anyone teach you not to play games with strangers?!”</p><p> </p><p>Link waved him off before reaching into his bag and lifting a red and yellow square shaped item with a lens. It looked like a clunky camera. </p><p> </p><p><em>It’s a Picto Box!</em> <em>I can take pictographs of things!</em></p><p> </p><p>He lifted the camera up, snapping a picture of Midoriya and Bakugou’s stunned faces. He giggled when he saw the result, turning the Picto Box around to show them. The image wasn’t in color, but the image created was on par with modern technology.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve… certainly been busy this past hour, huh?” Midoriya asked weakly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can get an even better Picto Box from a man named Lenzo if I take pictures of certain people on the island! I have to take a picture of a man delivering a love letter, scare another man and take a picture of his fear, and then of a couple who don’t realize they’re in love yet! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we’re leaving!” Midoriya grabbed Link’s free hand and started pulling him away. “The King of Red Lions said we didn’t have time to play, remember? We have the sail, so let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>He also didn’t want to have to deal with Link getting charged with aiding and abetting, stalking, and harassment.</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, Link put the Picto Box away and allowed Midoriya to lead him back to Red Lions, Bakugou not far behind. </p><p> </p><p>When they reached the shore, Red Lions’ expression brightened upon seeing them. The smile on Links face was more than enough to let him know that they were successful.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! That look in your eye… so you found a sail, have you?” The boat inquired.</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya inwardly sighed. Perhaps the look in Link’s eye was one of mania, considering what he had to do to get that damn sail.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he found one.” Midoriya decided to say instead, patting Link on the shoulder. “He’s worked hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Link stood up straighter in pride.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well! Then, I shall teach you three the art of sailing.” Red Lions announced.</p><p> </p><p>“But how the hell are we gonna fit with a sail now?” Bakugou asked in annoyance, gesturing towards the hull. “It’s not like Deku and I will be unconscious and lay any type of way inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Red Lions’ expression was mischievous. “Simple. Two of you will sit in the hull, and one will either have to climb up and hang on to the mast, or stand on either side of my head and hang on to my horns.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Both </em>options sounded dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to get one of us killed?!” Bakugou snapped. </p><p> </p><p>“I am no ordinary boat. I have autonomy over everything except the tiller, the device that helps steer me,” Red Lions explained. “If the weather gets stormy and windy, for example, I will not capsize if large waves come towards us. All three of you will be perfectly safe;”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou scowled. Midoriya opened his mouth to volunteer, but the hotheaded blond beat him to it. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I’ll go up front with you. I’ll also hang on to the fucking mast if we get to a dangerous area. I’ll be your first line of defense if I see any crazy shit in the sea.” Bakugou declared.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a great idea, Bakugou. Surely your firepower will ward off any potential threats.” Red Lions replied.</p><p> </p><p>The boat could pick up that Bakugou liked action and being in the center of it. This would be the perfect solution.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” Red Lions directed his attention to Link and Midoriya. “Who knows how wind direction works? I need a captain to man the tiller and set sail.”</p><p> </p><p>Link and Midoriya looked at each other. Knowing who was the most eager between the two of them to sail, Midoriya gestured Link towards the boat. Grinning ear to ear, Link hurried inside Red Lions to listen to his instructions.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about this?”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya looked to his left, Bakugou had his arms crossed, expression morphed in a rare moment of solemnity, as he gazed at Link and the boat interacting.</p><p> </p><p>“...no.” Midoriya admitted. “I’m not sure of anything anymore. But if we’re going to get home, we’re going to have to trust the people here. And these two, I strongly believe, are the ones we should put our trust in the most. Once we find a way to defeat Ganon, we’ll find a way home. I know we will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Always so fucking optimistic,” Bakugou rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Since I am the future number one hero, what better way to make my debut than to take down this world’s most evil villain?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now who’s being optimistic?” Midoriya goaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you making fun of me, bastard?” Bakugou snarled. “I’ll fucking show you!”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya narrowly avoided a swipe of Bakugou’s hand, chortling. </p><p> </p><p>Sure, they were stranded in an unknown dimension. But on the positive side, Midoriya has never felt so comforted by Bakugou’s presence before. If he was alone, he would have panicked a lot more than he did. In turn, Bakugou was actually <em> listening </em>to others and was more willing to work as a team, realizing their situation wasn’t something he could blast his way out of on his own.</p><p> </p><p>They were away from the pressures of outdoing each other, of keeping up a certain image. Here, they knew they needed to rely on each other to make it out of here in one piece. Maybe, just maybe… they could go back to the way they were before Bakugou developed his quirk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Link trolling Bakugou is everything.</p><p>2. The King of Red Lions has no idea what he’s gotten himself into.</p><p>3. Link made his venture in Windfall Island sound WAY worse than it actually was.</p><p>I once again had a lot of fun writing this chapter! The official quest with the King of Red Lions begins next chapter!</p><p>Stay safe out there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~</em> </b>
</p><p>Living his entire life in a country surrounded by water, Midoriya had seen the ocean many times. In fact, when he was cleaning up the beach as part of All Might’s training, he had gazed upon the ocean every day for several months. But sailing in it in a different dimension with a talking boat was a whole new experience. </p><p> </p><p>He, Bakugou, and Link had set sail about half an hour ago with Red Lions. Link was a natural with the tiller, shifting the boat in different directions to compensate for any changes in the wind while looking at his map. Red Lions had informed them upon departure that they were heading east. Where exactly they were going, Midoriya and Bakugou were in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of a squawk, Midoriya looked up. He smiled in awe at three seagulls flying beside them. Another one joined a few minutes later. Bakugou bared his teeth at any of the seagulls who flew too close to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you gripping my head so tightly?” Red Lions asked Bakugou. “They’re just seagulls. You’ll be fine, they won’t hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not afraid of some fucking birds!” Bakugou barked.</p><p> </p><p>Link giggled from the back, causing him to be the target of Bakugou’s swears.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I look at the map?” Midoriya asked Link after Bakugou calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Link handed the map over before focusing on steering. Link unrolled it. The whole map was blank except for squares that indicated longitude and latitude. The only thing that was discernible was two points on the map. One was Windfall Island, and the other point was their new destination.</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya wasn’t a cartographer, but even he knew a blank map was as useless as any other sheet of paper. </p><p> </p><p>“Um, Link… how do you know where we’re going? Are you sure we aren’t lost?” Midoriya asked, worried.</p><p> </p><p>Link flicked his hand in a dismissive manner before quickly signing, <em> We’re fine. We just need to keep going east. I know which directions are north, south, east, and west based on the position of the sun and moon. We’re taught sea navigation as children. Weren’t you? </em></p><p> </p><p>Midoriya laughed sheepishly. “In my dimension, sea navigation isn’t a part of our curriculum.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s a useless skill if you aren’t planning on becoming a captain of a ship,” Bakugou said from up front. “We don’t rely solely on  boats like you guys do. We have cars and airplanes too.”</p><p> </p><p>Link tilted his head. <em> What’s a car and an airplane? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Different types of transportation,” Midoriya said before moving on, not wanting to explain the history of modern transportation. “But Kacchan, sure you and I wouldn’t use sea navigation skills in our daily lives, but it isn’t a useless skill. It could come in handy in emergencies that happen at sea. What if you’re sent to rescue people on a ship, and something happens to your navigation system on the way? You’d have to rely on the position of the sun or moon to figure out what direction you’re supposed to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou scoffed. “An unlikely scenario, but whatever. I get your point.”</p><p> </p><p>Link tapped Midoriya on the shoulder. <em> What is education like in your world? If you don’t learn something as important as sea navigation, then I’m guessing you also don’t learn how to fish, raise livestock, or become merchants? </em></p><p> </p><p>Midoriya smiled as he shook his head. “We can choose to learn those things if we want, but as a basic curriculum, we do not. We learn things like math, science, history, and language.”</p><p> </p><p>Link wrinkled his nose. <em> That sounds boring. </em></p><p> </p><p>Midoriya laughed at Link’shonesty. “Yeah, those subjects can get boring from time to time. But, the school Kacchan and I go to also have classes on how to be a hero.”</p><p> </p><p>Link’s eyes widened in wonder. <em> Tell me! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Midoriya scratched his nose. “It all begins with the entrance exam…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya never thought about how fantastical hero society was until explaining it to a child from a different world. Thinking from Link’s perspective, it was insane to hear that hero students at UA have to fight giant machines as a part of their entrance exam, participate in an annual school festival that tests the versatility and power of their quirks, and regularly partake in exercises that simulate real life hero and villain situations. But then, when he told Link that his own class in general have gone toe to toe with actual villains, Link’s eyes were practically bugging out of his head. Bakugou would chime in from time to time, boasting about his entrance exam score and his own fight with villains. Midoriya briefly told Link about the USJ incident, sparing specific details about the villains involved and why his class was targeted. When he finished, Link frowned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re not safe from bad guys even in school? Your world is dangerous. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not anymore dangerous than a world with an evil entity with dark magic.” Midoriya chuckled. “But that’s why we have pro heroes. Their job is to keep the peace. They fight to end the fight, as it will.”</p><p> </p><p>Link stood in thought for a few moments, adjusting their movement with the tiller.</p><p> </p><p><em> I don’t really like fighting. </em> Link admitted to Midoriya, expression sad. <em> All my life, I’ve been told stories of how the Hero of Time fought to defeat the great evil. I hoped that something like that would remain a thing of the past. But now… </em></p><p> </p><p>Link trailed off, hands faltering. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriya put a hand on Link’s shoulder. “It’s okay to feel that way. I don’t like violence, either.” He told him. “But unfortunately, villains don’t feel the same. They want to take advantage of peaceful people like you and me and wreak havoc. I want to be a hero to help bring back the peace that was taken away. But to do that, I’ll have to fight for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Link’s eyes glimmered in understanding. <em> When my sister was taken, I didn’t think about anything else. I just knew I wanted to get her back safe and sound, no matter what it took. I was willing to fight. And… I still am. The Hero of Time defeated Ganon to restore peace to the world. But now that the peace is in danger of being taken away again, someone has to fight. If there is anything I can do to help defeat Ganon, then I wanna do it. </em></p><p> </p><p>Red Lions was looking back at Link, a feeling of warmth and pride overtaking him. </p><p> </p><p>Bakugou squinted, spotting an island in the distance. “Hey Lion King, is that island where we’re going?”</p><p> </p><p>Red Lions groaned. “It’s King of Red Lions. And yes, that is our destination. That is Dragon Roost Island.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya gulped. “Tell me that’s just a cool name and there’s not an actual—”</p><p> </p><p>A loud roar coming from the island cut him off, answering his question before he could finish it.</p><p> </p><p>“...dragon!” Midoriya squeaked. </p><p> </p><p>Bakugou smirked, sitting up straight. “A dragon, eh? Well, it won’t have more firepower than me.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Bakugou and Link’s eyes were gleaming in excitement at the prospect of seeing a real life dragon. </p><p> </p><p>The island had one tall rocky structure, with another structure jutting out and sloping upwards at the bottom. There was smoke swirling around the top of the island. As they got closer, Midoriya could make out a red creature sitting at the peak. </p><p> </p><p><em> That must be the dragon. </em>Midoriya thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Hah? This is just Pride Rock.” Bakugou sneered. “So we have a Lion King and Pride Rock. Next thing I know, I’m gonna see Scar at the top of that mountain.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea what you are referring to, but for the third time, I am the King of Red Lions,” The boat scowled. “And high atop this island’s peak lives the spirit of the sea. The great dragon’s name is Valoo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Valoo?” Bakugou snickered. “That sounds too close to <em> another </em>Disney character. Mickey Mouse is gonna fucking sue somebody.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya quickly cut in. “So this dragon… is it friendly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Valoo is a benevolent being,” Red Lions explained. “He is the protector of the Rito tribe, the inhabitants of this island.”</p><p> </p><p>The dragon roared again. Since they were so close, Midoriya, Link, and Bakugou had to cover their ears. </p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t <em> sound </em> benevolent,” Bakugou rolled his eyes. “If he’s a guardian or whatever, why the hell is he trying to make everyone deaf?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not know.” Red Lions replied, puzzled as well. “He’s never been like this.”</p><p> </p><p>They docked on the island, Link the first to hop out. </p><p> </p><p>“You must see this dragon and request from him a jewel called Don’s pearl,” Red Lions instructed. “As the Rito tribe about how to see him.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya nodded in acknowledgment. “Will do.”</p><p> </p><p>Link was about to run off before Red Lions stopped him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I almost forgot. Wait just a moment!”</p><p> </p><p>Link walked back over to the boat, head tilted in questioning. Red Lions had something in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck is that?” Bakugou asked, peering at the item. “A stick? Why are you acting like a dog?”</p><p> </p><p>Red Lions just gave Bakugou an unimpressed look.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the Wind Waker! It is a baton of sorts that was used long ago when the people played music in prayer to the gods.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou perked up at the mention of music, his interest piqued. </p><p> </p><p>“In those days, simply using it allowed one to borrow the power of the gods, but I do not know if it still works.” Red Lions continued. “Even so, I thought it might be of some use to you. Perhaps you should try using it.”</p><p> </p><p>Link took the object in his hands. Upon further inspection, the “stick” was actually a conductor’s baton. It was a shiny silver, the metal curling towards the lower half of it on both sides. It was an unusual but fascinating design. </p><p> </p><p>Link held up the baton in his left hand. Midoriya retroactively remembered that Link also held his sword in his left hand. </p><p> </p><p><em> So Link is a lefty. </em> Midoriya mused to himself. <em> Cool. </em></p><p> </p><p>“First, conduct in 3/4 time!” Red Lions instructed Link. “Find a rhythm and match it.”</p><p> </p><p>Link stared at Red Lions with wide eyes. He awkwardly lifted the baton and moved it up, down, then right. However, he wasn’t in time, the potential tempo being thrown off.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, Link. Try again.” Red Lions encouraged.</p><p> </p><p>Link tried again, but his timing was still off. He started to look frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Bakugou walked over to Link. “Listen, it’s not hard. Just imagine a metronome in your head. Choose a tempo, and then stick to it. Don’t doubt yourself. Fucking relax, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya, Link, and even Red Lions were all shocked Bakugou was giving helpful advice. Midoriya was even more shocked that Bakugou had musical knowledge. What else did he not know about his childhood friend?</p><p> </p><p>Taking Bakugou’s advice, Link closed his eyes. After a few moments, he was bobbing his head in rhythm to the tempo he chose. He lifted the baton again and moved it up, down, then right. He got the rhythm down. </p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes, grinning widely at his success. Bakugou looked away, crossing his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Very splendid!” Red Lions praised him. “Next is 4/4 time.”</p><p> </p><p>Link gulped. He moved the baton up, right, left, then down. Despite feeling uncertain, he managed to get it right again after following Bakugou’s advice. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s it, Link! That was not bad for your first time using the Wind Waker! Not bad at all!”</p><p> </p><p>As Red Lions told him about 6/4 time being an option as well, Midoriya nudged Bakugou’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you had musical knowledge.” Midoriya murmured to him. </p><p> </p><p>Bakugou scoffed. “I took music classes as a kid. I still remember the shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya smiled softly. “That’s awesome. I’m glad you used your expertise to help out Link.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugou’s face flushed, hiding it under a scowl. “Whatever. It wasn’t a fucking hard job. Who the hell fucks up 3/4 time like that— <em> ow! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Link had jabbed Bakugou in the side with the Wind Waker, hearing what he had said. Link stuck his tongue out at him. </p><p> </p><p>“You little—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Midoriya interrupted Bakugou’s oncoming rant. “That boat over there! Isn’t that Beedle’s?” </p><p> </p><p>Link and Bakugou stopped glaring at each other to look at where Midoriya was pointing. Sure enough, Beedle’s ship was circling the island. </p><p> </p><p>“We should go say hi!” Midoriya suggested. “I wanna thank him again for helping us, Kacchan.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have time for that.” Bakugou snapped. “The boat wants us to find that Din jewel or whatever. You can kiss his ass later.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya’s face turned beet red. “Kacchan!”</p><p> </p><p>Link tapped on Midoriya’s shoulder. <em> What does he mean by kiss his— </em></p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!” Midoriya didn’t bother to let Link finish signing his question. “Let’s find our way around this island, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, Link started to make his way up a grassy winding path with palm trees. Midoriya glanced curiously at flowers that looked like bombs. </p><p> </p><p><em> There’s no way those are actual bombs, </em> Midoriya convinced himself. <em> Bombs can’t be grown like plants. </em></p><p> </p><p>There were two directions they could go. However, there were remnants of a destroyed bridge. The other way had a giant rock blocking the path, with more rocks further down.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, this is no problem.” Bakugou smirked, cracking his knuckles. </p><p> </p><p>He climbed up the platform separating them from the rock and readied his explosions. However, when he tried to destroy the rock, his explosion barely left a crack in it. </p><p> </p><p>“What the…?” Bakugou looked at the rock then his hands, distraught. </p><p> </p><p>He tried again, putting more power into the blast. Still nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?!” Bakugou roared. “Why isn’t this working?!”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya climbed up the platform as well. “Hm… maybe this rock is made out of some mineral that’s difficult to blow up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care if it’s made out of titanium!” Bakugou snapped. “It should’ve been destroyed by now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Titanium is a metal.” Midoriya murmured under his breath, but luckily, the enraged Bakugou didn’t hear him.</p><p> </p><p>A sizzling sound caught Midoriya’s attention. He looked around to see Link running towards them with a bomb in hand. That same bomb that he saw growing out of the ground. </p><p> </p><p><em> What the fuck?! </em>Midoriya screamed internally. </p><p> </p><p>“Kacchan, get down!” Midoriya cried. </p><p> </p><p>He managed to tackle Bakugou to the ground just as Link three the bomb up the platform. It shattered the rock, shards flying everywhere. Midoriya covered his head to protect himself. </p><p> </p><p>When the dust settled, Midoriya rose to see a prideful Link standing there with his hands on his hips. </p><p> </p><p>“You asshole, you could’ve killed us!” Bakugou shouted at Link. “Wait… the rock!”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya was in disbelief. So Bakugou couldn’t destroy the rock, but a bomb could? What was in it, a nuclear warhead?</p><p> </p><p>Link waved his hand in a “come on” motion, continuing onward. The path abruptly ended, leaving only a sliver of it against the rocky wall. Link sidled up next to it and carefully inched his way across. </p><p> </p><p>“This is bullshit.” Bakugou grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“We can figure this out later. We’ve got to keep moving.” Midoriya told him. </p><p> </p><p>They were able to bypass the broken bridge by going completely around it. Link jumped down from the precarious sliver of a path directly in front of another bomb flower, and two stone slabs on top of a smaller rock. </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, who put these things here?” Midoriya asked, bewildered. “Who thought this was a good idea? If this is some kind of mechanism to make it difficult for people to make it further into the island, it’s not very good. The surrounding bombs make this all pointless. Anyone can get up here.”</p><p> </p><p>Link just giggled as he plucked another bomb and tossed it at the small rock, blowing it up. Yet somehow, the stone slabs above it were fine, dropping the ground beneath it and creating a path for them. </p><p> </p><p>“This… is weird.” Midoriya murmured. </p><p> </p><p>Bakugou wordlessly passed Midoriya. The blond was being unusually quiet. Midoriya figured it was because Bakugou was upset that his quirk couldn’t blow up that rock. If Bakugou couldn’t with a literal explosion, then Midoriya doubted he could’ve destroyed it with One for All.</p><p> </p><p>The trio passed by a red mailbox and continued down a short tunnel. There, they spotted a bird man standing with his back to them. </p><p> </p><p><em> This must be someone from the Rito tribe. </em>Midoriya thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing footsteps, the Rito turned around. Midoriya, Link, and Bakugou recognized him as the bird man who was on Outset Island the day Aryll was kidnapped.</p><p> </p><p><em> It’s Quill! </em>Link signed to Midoriya and Bakugou.</p><p> </p><p>The spiky blond looked to Midoriya for a translation. </p><p> </p><p>“His name is Quill.” Midoriya gestured towards the Rito man. </p><p> </p><p>“Link?” Quill was shocked to see the small boy. “Link, is that you?”</p><p> </p><p>Link nodded happily, smiling brightly. </p><p> </p><p>“It is! I’m pleased to see you’re okay.” Quill replied. </p><p> </p><p>The Rito then looked up at Midoriya and Bakugou. </p><p> </p><p>“I remember you two. You were on Outset Island the same day I was. I never got to speak to you teo.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Midoriya Izuku.” Midoriya introduced himself. “But call me Deku. Easier to remember, I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Quill laughed softly at the joke.</p><p> </p><p>“Bakugou Katsuki.” Bakugou said sharply. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Deku and Bakugou, it is nice to finally be acquainted,” Quill said. “I must say… the three of you have traveled far for ones with no wings.”</p><p> </p><p>Quill directed his attention to Link. “And your sister? Is she…”</p><p> </p><p>The Rito trailed off when Link looked down, sadness overtaking him. He shook his head no. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” Quill sighed. “Well, don’t worry too much. I’m sure she’ll hang in there.”</p><p> </p><p>Midoriya couldn’t believe what he just heard. <em> That was kind of an insensitive thing to say... </em></p><p> </p><p>“I have an idea, Link,” Quill continued. “Would you and your friends like to meet our chieftain? I’ve told my people about you, Link, and all of us Rito are very concerned. I’m certain the chieftain will befriend you and lend you the aid of our aerie.”</p><p> </p><p>That was exactly what the three of them wanted to hear. </p><p> </p><p>Link nodded once more. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, that would be great.” Midoriya added. “Thank you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Quill’s expression lightened. “It’s settled, then! I’ll fly on ahead and let everyone know you three are coming. I’ll be waiting inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Quill leapt into the air. Flapping his wings, he flew a little ways up the mountain and landed on wooden structures that looked like they were used for landings and take-offs. </p><p> </p><p>Link didn’t waste any time. He started to run up the wooden platform, which led to an entrance. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got to tell Tokoyami about this place when we get back.” Midoriya said excitedly. “I bet he would be thrilled to hear about a tribe of bird people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bird brain is never “thrilled” about anything.” Bakugou rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that! You don’t know for—<em> aht! </em> Link! Put that pot down!”</p><p> </p><p>Link pouted at Midoriya, the boy just about to smash a pot right by the entrance. </p><p> </p><p>“I let you slide with smashing the bad guys’ pots, but these people are offering to help us! It’d be rude to break their thing.” Midoriya scolded Link. “Put the pot down.”</p><p> </p><p>Link just blinked at Midoriya. Then, with a devious grin on his face, Link followed instructions and put the pot down—over the railing and letting it plummet into the ocean below. </p><p> </p><p>Midoriy just stood there in shock, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Satisfied, Link ran in the entrance. </p><p> </p><p>Then, Bakugou started to laugh. Not one of his usual sarcastic ones. It was a full-on belly laugh. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he had a genuine smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“That… that… that was so <em>wrong!</em>” Midoriya wailed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m starting to like this kid.” Bakugou chortled, leaving Midoriya behind. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>When all three entered the cavern, the sight of flying bird people amazed Midoriya to no end. The interior was made of stone, and another winding pathway led up to a second story. </p><p> </p><p>“This is so cool!” Midoriya gushed. “I wish I had a camera!”</p><p> </p><p>Standing in the middle of the room were four Ritos, Quill being one of them, and a fifth one flapping in the air next to them. </p><p> </p><p>“Well? Have you discovered the cause of the great Valoo’s anger?” The tall Rito in the middle was speaking softly to the flying one. </p><p> </p><p>He looked regal and important, wearing a long grey robe. The front of it was red with rectangular insignia on it. Midoriya deduced that this was the chieftain. </p><p> </p><p>When the trio approached, the tall Rito’s attention was drawn to them. He was wearing a solemn expression. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah. So you are Link, are you?” He asked. “Quill has told me all about you. A troubling tale, indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>He then looked to Midoriya and Bakugou. “And he has informed me of you two. Deku and Bakugou, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Midoriya answered. </p><p> </p><p>The chieftain appraised the three of them before looking back at Link. “I insist that you let us know if there is anything we can do to help you. We shall do everything in our power to assist you.”</p><p> </p><p>Link started to sign <em> thank you </em>, but faltered, unsure if the chieftain would understand. </p><p> </p><p>“It is alright.” The chieftain told him. “I know how to read sign language. In fact, most of us Rito do. Many of us serve as post carriers, thus knowledge of different types of communication is a necessity when we travel to different islands.”</p><p> </p><p>Link sighed in relief. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish we could lend you our assistance now, but unfortunately, we have a problem of our own to deal with.” The chieftain said apologetically. </p><p> </p><p>Link tilted his head in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“A problem?” Midoriya prompted. </p><p> </p><p>Coming to a decision, the chieftain continued. “When you arrived on the island, did you notice the raging dragon perched atop the mountain?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, who wouldn’t?” Bakugou replied. “That dragon of yours almost blew our eardrums off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he’s been like this for some time, and we have not found an answer as to why.” Quill spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>The chieftain looked upwards. “As you can see, we of the Rito tribe are profoundly connected to the sky. We make our livings on the airways. We do so but the graces of the sky spirit, Valoo. When a Rito reaches adulthood, they journey to the top of the Dragon Roost to receive a scale from the great dragon. It is this scale that enables a Rito to use their wings.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is starting to sound like an RPG.” Bakugou muttered under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Recently, the once-gentle Valoo has grown violent and unpredictable. Sadly, we can no longer approach him. If this continues, the fledglings will never be able to receive scales from Valoo on Dragon Roost. They will train wingless, and in time, our very way of life will be threatened. As chieftain of the Rito, my first responsibility is to solve this problem. My apologies, but I must ask you to wait for our assistance until this is done. Will you do so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Screw waiting.” Bakugou waved the idea off. “I’ll go up there and slay the dragon myself—”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Midoriya saw the horror in the Ritos’ faces, he slammed his hand over Bakugou’s house to silence him. Meanwhile, Link was doing damage control, signing over and over that the loudmouth was joking. </p><p> </p><p>While Midoriya and Bakugou tussled, Quill turned to the chieftain. “Chieftain, what do you think of consulting Link with regards to your son, Prince Komali? As you can see, Link is a gallant young lad!”</p><p> </p><p>Link scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel certain that Prince Komali would open his heart to him and speak truly of his fears and worries. I also believe even Deku and Bakugou would be good influences as well!” Quill said convincingly.</p><p> </p><p>The chieftain glanced at the two boys, Bakugou having pinned Midoriya to the ground and threatening to kill him. </p><p> </p><p>“...if you say so.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I need to keep a scoreboard of Link vs Midoriya regarding the pot smashing.</p><p>Link: 2<br/>Midoriya: 1</p><p>Also, there is a reason why Bakugou's quirk (and by extension, Midoriya’s) are starting to not work as well as before. 👀</p><p>Medli will finally be introduced next chapter! And the fun that is the Dragon Roost dungeon will commence either next chapter or chapter 10!</p><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated.</p><p>See you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>